An Inconvenient Love
by IzzBot
Summary: After an unexpected death, Grace's cousin moves in with WAG. But what will happen when Will begins to have feelings for their young new roomate? And will Adam be able to get over his past and live life the way he wants? Complete. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Will Truman, or Jack, or Grace, or any other of those wonderful characters. I do however own Aunt Linda and Adam.

CHAPTER 1:

Will awoke to the sound of snoring. He rolled over and looked to his right, where he found a peacefully sleeping Grace putting her full weight upon his, now very sore, right arm. Her arms were splayed out next to her, limbs flying in all different directions, and her wild, flaming red hair covered her eyes. What was not covered, though, was her mouth, which was gaping open, allowing deafening, train-like snores, and a bit of drool, out of her petite, round mouth.

If this occurrence was not strange enough, when Will turned to his other side he discovered Karen to be occupying his bed, as well. She was curled up like a kitten, taking up no more room than necessary, and was way off in the corner of the bed, slightly sucking her thumb.

Will, again, found himself thinking, _If I was straight, I would be the happiest man in the world right now._

Or maybe not, since as he looked down he noticed a very innocent looking Jack lying directly on his crotch. He had managed to position himself so that his body was in between Will's legs and his head was resting just slightly lower than his abdomen. His face looked very tranquil; contrasting with the illicitly sexual position that he put himself in. Will smiled when he looked at Jack's mussed up brown hair, pouty lips and the uncomfortable-looking, now-wrinkled suit that Jack had borrowed.

_Well, this is just a bit awkward._

Will gently repositioned Jack as he tried to discern how three people, besides him, and two being of the fairer sex, ended up in his bed. He felt a dull ache in his head and he suddenly remembered. _The funeral._

The four of them were not there for a very perverted and lewd orgy, but to comfort Grace, who was distraught over the death of her beloved Aunt. They had gotten the call four days ago from Bobbi.

"_Mom, what do you mean Aunt Linda died? She was barely even fifty years old. I was going to go visit her next month. This can't be happening!" an astonished Grace exclaimed when she heard the news._

_Over the phone, Mrs. Adler replied, "It was a car accident, dear. She was driving to visit her "friend" and she took a backroad to make sure that her alcoholic, SOB of a husband didn't find out, and an animal ran out into the middle of the road. She swerved and ran into a telephone pole. She was in the ICU for only a couple hours before she passed."_

_By this time Grace was sobbing while clutching the phone to her ear. _

_Realizing her middle daughter's distress Bobbi said, "I know how close you two were, snookums, but there was nothing anybody could've done. The funeral's going to be on Sunday, here in Schenectady. Feel free to bring dear Will and those other outrageous friends of yours. I am so sorry, Grace." _

_Grace whispered a good-bye and hung up the phone. She dried her tears on her brand new, blue silk blouse and got up, crookedly. _

Will was cooking bacon and eggs when Grace and the rest of the gang came out of his bedroom. Will took comfort in the fact that, no matter what terrible state Grace was in, she always had the same amount of passion for bacon.

It was around lunchtime and Will was working on a particularly difficult case when his secretary's blonde head peeked into his office.

"There is someone here to see you, Mr. Truman," she said, looking down at her feet. Will was always amused by his secretary, who had a major crush on him and always acted nervous around him. When Will was in a particularly playful mood he'd even flirt with her.

"Thank you. Oh, by the way I adore your hair today." Will winked at her.

"Oh, uh…. thanks Mr. Will… I mean, Truman…. Uh, bye!" she squeaked and ran out. Will knew that he had to stop flirting like this, it was bordering cruelty. But a small smile played on Will's lips anyway.

Will continued to type, thinking that it'll just be Jack coming to flirt his way into a free lunch. Surprisingly, though, it was Grace who entered his office a few seconds later. She was still wearing pajamas and her hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"What are you doing here, sweetie? I thought you were going to stay home and take a break from life today. Are you okay?" Will furrowed his brows and looked at Grace, expectantly.

"I'm fine. I just needed to come and ask you something," Grace said with a sigh.

Will stood up and gestured at her to continue.

"Well… the thing is… I need a favor. It happened that my aunt had a lot of debts that her son had to pay off, and now he can't afford his apartment. And I was wondering if he could stay with us for a little bit, you know, until he saves up enough money to get his own apartment." Grace said, quickly.

"Of course, Gracie. You know I would do anything for you. I've never heard you mention your cousin before, though. I didn't realize you guys were very close." Will was confused. Why was Grace so nervous?

Grace looked down at the floor as she replied, "He lived with his dad after his parents split. I actually haven't seen him since I was a teenager."

"Wow, your aunt sure knew how to pick 'em. How many marriages has it been… four? And that first one that you told me about… the homophobe…" Will glared at her with realization.

"You want your homophobic cousin to come and live with us!" Will yelled angrily, with hands on hips and lips pursed.

"You don't know that he's homophobic! Just his dad is… who he's lived with his whole life, and his stepmom is also kind of uber-religious. Okay, I know this sounds bad, but, who knows, maybe he's different from them. He WAS Linda's son, and she loved you. Just give him a chance!" Grace crossed her arms over her Mickey Mouse pajama top.

Will sighed. He was too nice, he knew. This would probably blow up in his face, but how could he refuse someone whose favorite aunt just died?

"Fine, Grace, he can stay with us. But if he so much utters one homophobic word, he's out!"

"Of course, Will." Grace smiled and gave him a hug.

It was seven hours later when Will opened the door to greet his new roommate. He gasped as he saw him. He was absolutely gorgeous. His dark blue shirt was just tight enough to outline a pair of broad shoulders, a toned chest, and a pair of six-pack abs. He had messy blonde hair that slightly covered his glittering, bright blue eyes. His full lips curved into a smile as he saw Will.

"Hi, I'm Adam."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Will and Grace related… that belongs to NBC and all those people…

CHAPTER 2:

Will was paralyzed for a moment. This always happened to him. Whenever he found a man attractive he clammed up. Adam was looking at him… his face twisted in confusion at Will's hesitation. _Say something you idiot!_

"Will. Me- that is. Truman… Will Truman. Come on in." Will didn't dare to look in Adam's ever-so-enticing eyes.

"Thanks, dude. You know- I really 'preciate what your doin' for me. I promise- I won't annoy you or get in your way- most likely." Adam smiled, and that smile melted Will's heart.

_Dude? The first sign of gay oppression_, Will thought to himself, mockingly.

"You know, you're younger than I thought you would be." Will said as he closed the apartment door and went to grab Adam a water bottle from the fridge.

"What? You can't be more than a couple years older than me." Adam was looking absentmindedly at the painting of a man that was next to Will's bedroom.

"How old do you think I am?" Will asked, opening the waters.

"I don't know… 26… 27, maybe." Will smiled, enjoying the superficial compliment.

"Yep. Somewhere around there."

_Give or take a half a decade or so. _Will thought, silently.

Will handed his guest a Dasani and their fingers brushed quickly over the cool plastic. Will felt a warm tingle run up his arm and he looked away, embarrassed. He blushed and walked back to the kitchen, fiddling with a few of Grace's silly figurines.

Adam was silent, he seemed engrossed in the painting, or maybe he just felt awkward, Will couldn't decide. Will's face heated up as he realized how easy it was to tell he was gay by just looking around his apartment. The paintings, the sculptures, the choice of DVD's and CD's, and let alone how neat the place was. There was even a picture of Will and one of his not-too-serious-but-still-memorable boyfriends embracing on a shelf. Adam was probably just realizing that he was going to be shacking up with a fairy. Will winced as he insulted himself; no matter how hard he tried he still couldn't stop the shame that sometimes crept into his consciousness. Will wished desperately for Grace to get home. He was starting to get really uncomfortable. Although, he didn't know why. He was completely out, the mailman even knew he was gay. But for some reason he felt a need to impress this new person, to put up a façade. He decided to let it go, his sexuality would come up eventually, it always did.

Adam was not paying attention to Will's unusual quietness. He was in deep thought, his mind going in circles. He stared at the brush strokes… trying to find deeper meaning. Looking for something…

He felt his eyes well up. The nondescript man in the painting looked lost. Like Adam. He felt like he was underwater. Fighting desperately to reach the surface. Swimming like mad but the water held him down. The cold water was chilling his blood, icing his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced. When Will wasn't looking Adam's face changed from one of laid-back kindness, to that of tortured anger. What Will didn't know was that this man was sinking. He needed someone to save him from the darkness… from the cold. Adam slowly opened his eyes and sighed. He turned around and smiled at Will warmly.

"So, Will, what's your story."

He put up the walls that protected him from the cruel world, and that forever barred him from life. He felt his face turn into one of a stranger. But the stranger was better than him, so he let him take over and lead Will into a light conversation about nothing. And nothing was what Adam was.

Grace didn't come back for another three hours, which made Will endlessly pissed off. He and Adam had covered all the bases: work, friends, hobbies, where he went to college, even what movies they had both seen. Girlfriends had yet to come up, which Will was grateful for, since he still had not figured out why he was so hesitant to tell Adam that he was gay.

Despite the awkwardness, Will became more smitten with Adam every passing moment. Even though they were talking about nothing in particular Adam seemed intelligent and insightful. Will had not enjoyed small talk this much since… well, never has he enjoyed something so mundane. What enticed Will the most about Adam, though, were his eyes. It was more than just the color (glimmering aqua that reminded Will of a tropical ocean) it was the depth. It was the sadness. Every once in awhile, in between smiles, Adam would get this faraway look. Will desperately wanted to know what was going on in that beautiful head of Adam's.

It was during one of these moments that finally Grace flounced in. Her hands were full of shopping bags. Will got up angrily but still grabbed a few of the Barneys bags for her.

"Where have you been? Adam's been here for hours," Will hissed angrily, careful to keep his voice down.

"You know me… I grieve by shopping. And Karen let me use her credit card… she said it was a funeral present. I just went with it; I did get three pairs of boots out of the deal."

"Well, tell me you at least brought food. The poor kid's probably starved… all I had here was hummus, wheat thins, and oregano."

In response to Grace's incredulous look, Will added, "Jack raided my fridge this morning… he wanted to cook for his new boyfriend."

Grace nodded knowingly. With a flourish she dramatically set the many bags down and embraced her cousin.

"How are you, A.J.? I have not seen you in forever." Grace said, affectionately.

"Family picnic of '95. I believe it was you that managed to eat ALL of the hot dogs before half the family managed to get firsts."

"Well, they were damn good dogs!" Grace exclaimed, laughing.

It continued along those lines for the rest of the night. Grace and Adam, exchanging fond memories of Linda, alternately laughing and crying, sometimes both, all night long. They ordered pizzas, a cheese and a vegetarian for Adam (he was a strict vegan and ordered his without cheese.) The three of them stayed up all night talking, well, Grace and Adam talking, Will mostly sat back and observed Adam. There was something about that man…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to **_**rachgreengellar**_** and **_**Robithegreatlyawesome&etc... **_**for your wonderful comments. And in response to **_**robi**_**- Will did say something like that in the episode when the 23 year old video store manager tried to convince Will that he wasn't too young for him. Tell me if anything else is too copycat… I've watched the show so many times my mind pretty much IS Will and Grace. Keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Will and Grace, that honor is given to David Kohan, Max Mutchnick, and NBC, I am just borrowing it, gratefully.**

CHAPTER 3:

The three roommates slept in late the next morning. Will rolled out of bed at 10 AM and went food shopping to replenish the items that Jack had "borrowed." It was while he was in the middle of tossing a salad when said friend barged in.

"William Truman, how dare you!" Jack yelled in a high-pitched voice.

"What is it this time, Jack?" Will asked, slightly annoyed, but humoring his friend's inane dramas.

"My rent… as in you neglected to pay it! I just got a warning notice saying that if I didn't pay I could get evicted." Jack pouted as he picked tomatoes out of the salad that Will was adding dressing to.

Will slapped his hand with a wooden salad fork before replying, "Jack, I work. I'm a corporate attorney. I'm responsible for whole businesses; I am in constant crisis mode at my job. Let alone the massive amount of paperwork I have to do every single day. Not only that, but I also cook for you and Grace… twice a day. And bail you out of every situation possible. And now you're yelling at me for…" Will trailed off as he realized that once again Jack's miniscule attention span had kicked in.

Jack had trailed over to where Adam was sleeping on the couch. He evasively crouched down right in front of the sleeping roommate, scrutinizing his face.

"Jack! Get away from there!" Will commanded. He pinched Jack's ear and dragged him back to the kitchen.

"Owww… somebody's got their man-panties in a twist!" Jack complained, rubbing his sore ear. He started to wander back over to Adam when Will grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Hey, compulsively stupid, leave him alone! Adam is going through a rough time and doesn't need you and your insanities to bother him." Will huffed, gesturing wildly, becoming more and more miffed at his friend.

"Hey, you don't need to go all angry-arms at me, I was just looking." Jack shot Will a spiteful glare before getting a blissful look in his eye.

"Oh, Will. I really can't help myself. He is probably the finest male specimen that I have ever observed." Jack said, leaning against the countertop.

Will knew what Jack was talking about and they both stared at an oblivious Adam for a moment. Will sighed, sadly, and went back to his cooking.

"Why do you have your grumpy face on, you've gotta total hottie living with you, and you definitely need some action. What's it been, a century?" Jack laughed and poked Will in the chest.

"It hasn't been that long! And I'm not going to sleep with Adam!" Will pouted, stirring the salad with renewed, unnecessary vigor.

"Well, if you don't want him, I'll take him. YUMM-Y!" Jack licked his lips, suggestively.

"No way, Jack. You and Adam are never gonna happen."

"What? Why not?" Jack frowned.

"For one, he is totally straight. And his father is a total homophobe, and his mother, well step-mother, is a religious nut."

"Well, how did he react to you?" Jack questioned, intrigued.

"Umm… I haven't actually told him that I'm gay yet." Will mumbled.

"Are you planning to?" Jack asked, his face losing the playfulness and becoming serious.

"Of course I am! It just hasn't quite come up, yet, that's all. The man's only been here for a few hours. Geez, Jack. I don't announce to everyone I meet that I sleep with men, like you do." Will turned away, trying to hide his nervousness. He didn't fool his best friend, though.

"You don't have to worry about telling him, you know. Just because his parents are close-minded pigs doesn't mean that he's gonna spit in your face and run for the door as soon as he finds out that you're gay." Jack rationalized, gently rubbing Will's arm, comfortingly.

"I know, I know. I'm being completely unreasonable. Thanks, Jackie." Will smiled. He knew Jack was right; he had nothing to worry about.

"No problem, buddy." Jack gave him a quick peck on the cheek and bounced out of the apartment, knowing that he will most definitely be back.

Will&GraceWill&GraceWill&GraceWill&GraceWill&GraceWill&Grace

Adam slowly awakened about a half hour later. He first heard the sounds of Will chopping, and he smelled the delicious aroma that Will's home-cooked meals created. He felt extremely comfy where he was, warm and cozy wrapped up like a cocoon in the borrowed quilt, the early afternoon sun shining in through the window. He snuggled into the couch for a quick moment before stretching out his arms and legs like a cat, yawning. He lazily watched Will methodically and systematically prepare their meal before he walked over.

"Hey, there, sleepyhead. How was your night?" Will asked, grinning at the dozy Adam.

"Very nice, thank you." Adam beamed up at Will and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Adam examined Will, liking how he looked in the morning, fresh and relaxed. A smile played lazily on his lips as he continued to observe Will.

"Want some coffee? I can make a fresh pot." Will had suddenly become anxious under Adam's scrutiny.

"Okay. Thanks, Will." Adam got up and grabbed the open newspaper that Will had yet to put away. He curled up in a chair and flipped to the front page.

It was just then that Jack pranced back in, different clothes but still the same mischievous grin as earlier.

"Hellooo… and who is this lovely man sitting in your apartment, Will?" Jack asked, gesturing at a confused Adam, and indicating that he wanted a formal introduction to the man that was making Will so uncommonly anxious.

"Jack, Adam. Adam, this is my friend Jack." Adam put the paper down and awkwardly shook Jack's hand.

"How's it going, Jack?" Adam asked, genially.

"Oh, I am absolutely fantastic." Jack replied, still with a mischievous look on his face, and not letting go of Adam's hand.

Adam was baffled by this strange man. And why was he still touching him? Adam took his hand back and went over next to Will.

Jack was about to follow when Grace came out of her room, completely dressed in a red t-shirt and tight jeans.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" She sang, giving Adam, Jack, and Will kisses on their cheeks.

"What have you been doing, Grace? It's after 1 PM." Will inquired, slightly annoyed at the mood swings of his best friend. The day before she had been a wreck, and now she was all smiles.

"Oh, I've been up. I was just waiting for food to be done." Grace said, pouring coffee from the pot.

"You mean you just didn't want to help." Will dished out the food onto four plates and handed them out.

"Yep!" Grace grabbed a plate with her non-coffee holding hand and brought it to the table, where she started eating immediately and ravenously.

"Wow, she has not changed a bit." Adam laughed, taking his plate from Will.

It was as Will was about to sit down when Grace paused from eating and said, "Thank God I live with a gay guy! If I was on my own or with a straight dude I'd starve!"

Jack's mouth dropped open and bits of food came out of his mouth. Will's eyes popped out of his forehead and he froze, halfway sitting down, crouched over in an attack position. He snapped out of it fairly quickly, though. He finished sitting down, glared at Grace, but was silent. He snuck glances at Adam to see how he was reacting, but couldn't read his expression.

Adam's heart was racing. He put his fork down and wiped his sweaty palms on his pajama bottoms. _Gay? Will's gay? _

He knew that he shouldn't be reacting this way, but he couldn't stop the fear from creeping into his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before transforming his face back into the one of calm that he had on a moment ago.

Adam contemplated his reaction to Grace's sudden confession. This news shouldn't mean anything at all to him, right? Who cares if Will was gay, and his flamboyant friend Jack probably was, too. But he inexplicably did care. He carefully avoided eye contact as his head was spinning.

Adam ate each bite with steady resolve. No emotion emanating from his face. He was careful and calculated for the rest of the meal, his former laid-back self gone for the moment. He excused himself from the table and went to take a shower.

Tears mixed with the water pounding on his head. Adam was so confused. He slid down to the floor of the tub, his head in his hands. He felt like he was back in high school, dealing with teenage angst and finding himself. He hated that this affected him so much. But it did, and there was no denying it. He would have to face his fears and anxieties head on if he were to stay here. But years of living with his narrow-minded, ultra-conservative father froze him to the spot, telling him that his thoughts were wrong. He thought back to the moments when his father's bigotry was apparent.

_It was a summer day. The kind of summer day where your clothes stuck to you with sweat and it felt like you were breathing water. Adam was crouched on his front porch, head in his hand, and a grape popsicle dripping on his shorts. Adam was silently stewing, his lips puckered in a full out pout. His mom had just exiled him outside after he threw a tantrum. But what was he supposed to do? His parents decide to move him across the country, away from all of his friends that he's known since pre-school. How could they do that? He despised being a kid, not being in control of his own life, being forced to acquiesce to everything that his tyrannical parents wanted. He grumbled to himself, not paying attention to the droplets of sugary liquid sliding down his popsicle, saturating his clothes. He didn't notice the two men approaching until they were right above him._

_They were laughing when he finally noticed them and looked up. He was surprised, he never heard adults laugh. Although, these men did look younger than his parents, probably in their thirties. One of them had pointy hair with blonde streaks in it. He also had colorful clothes on, and leg warmers! Adam giggled. He had never seen grown-ups like these before! His dad was always wearing boring suits, all in the same humdrum black or gray color. The other man had dark hair, and wore leather pants and an earring. He was also holding a cake. Adam's eyes landed on the cake, glued there, he did love cake._

"_Hi, kiddo. Are your parents home?" The one with the earring asked._

_Adam nodded, eyes still on the cake. "Yeah, they're inside arguing about something. My mommy thinks my daddy is philandering and he got so mad his face turned as red as a lobster!" Adam giggled._

"_Hey, what does philandering, mean?" Adam questioned, taking his eyes off the cake, looking at the blonde man. "Because I think my mommy doesn't like that… I hope I'm not a philanderater…" Adam worried._

"_I don't think you have to worry, kid." The guy answered, laughing._

"_Do I get cake?" Adam asked, forgetting what he was worried about._

"_Yes, you do! This is a "welcome to the neighborhood cake!" That I made, from scratch, as in by myself, with no help from this man right here, no help whatsoever!" The blonde man said, grabbing the cake from his friend and holding it out proudly._

"_Which means it is almost inedible and burnt to a crisp." The dark haired man teased. The man with the cake pouted and gave the other man a glare._

_Adam was incredibly amused by these strange men and resumed giggling. It was at this moment when a woman came out and joined the threesome. _

"_Well, hello there, who are you?" She said, softly and uninterestingly._

"_I'm Derek and this is my partner, Charlie." The man with the dark hair responded._

"_My name's Linda, and my little boy here is Adam."_

"_Can I have some cake, mommy, please?" Adam implored, an angelic look on his face._

"_Well, of course, sweetie, go wash up." His mother said, absentmindedly. _

_Adam grinned and ran inside. He was coming back from the bathroom when he heard yelling._

"_Why did you have to do that? They were just being good neighbors!"_

"_I didn't want those types of people around our boy! I shudder to think of what you exposed him to already, letting him talk to those faggots. God, If I had known those people lived around here I would have never bought this damn house in the first place!"_

"_I can't do this anymore, Roger! You are a bastard, and I can't be around you! Those "faggots" as you called them are nice and polite, and I surely can't say the same for you!" She screamed, her voice foreshadowing the tears that were yet to fall._

"_And you think you're so great? You are a terror to live with! You are nothing and you will never amount to anything besides being a pain! You take my money; waste it on your clothes and your hair. Taking our boy and teaching him to be like you. You think you can't do this anymore… I'm done!" His voice was audibly rising; his face was no longer the amusing lobster-red that Adam had so fondly spoken. It turned an angry purple, his eyes popping out, the vein in his neck bulging. He looked bigger, powerful, menacing. _

_Adam started crying. He closed his eyes and ears, whispering a song that his mother used to sing to him. He hid behind the door, out of sight and out of mind. He heard his mother bawling._

"_If that's the way you feel… well, then there is only one thing to do. Goodbye, Roger." She said this fateful sentence with uncharacteristic calm, although the tears were still audible._

_Adam peeked around the door and saw his mother grab a suitcase from the hall closet. She ran into her bedroom and he heard her frantically packing. His dad followed her in, his yelling became muffled, but Adam could still hear him._

_"You're leaving the kid with me! Hey, Linda, get back here, dammit! Linda! You can't just leave! At least take the damn kid with 'ya!" Linda started for the door when Roger tried to grab her, but she started screaming and wriggled out of his hard grasp. She ran out, never looking back._

_Adam heard screeching of tires, the tears dried on his face. He felt empty, and afraid. His father loomed over him. _

"_Here's your cake." He said, throwing it at him, before walking into his room and slamming his door. Adam threw up over the cake and ran out of the house. He ran for what seemed like forever, fresh tears falling down his cheeks, never stopping._

_He ran until his limbs could no longer go. He stopped, panting, leaning over, hoping that he would not throw up again. He suddenly became terrified. He looked around him at the unfamiliar scenery. He was utterly lost. _

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. It turned out very different than I planned. It was very hard for me writing about the homophobic and other terrible things that Adam's dad said but I believed it would help shed some light on Adam's character, no matter how horrible it was. Please review! I am in dire need of constructive criticism… and praise is always welcomed. Thanks! …and I will definitely continue to the end, btw, although I'm not sure how long this will end up being.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Will and Grace, except for a poster.

CHAPTER 4:

"Yep. He's gay all right," Jack uttered matter-of-factly.

"Who? Adam? How'd you get that?" Will asked, precariously carrying dishes into the kitchen.

"I just know. I have the best gaydar on the east coast, you know that."

"Adam's not gay!" Grace scoffed.

"Yeah, Jack, you're definitely barking up the wrong tree." Will agreed.

"No, I'm right. Those eyes…" Jack began.

"Jack, not every guy with pretty eyes is gay." Will retorted.

"No, I don't mean that. Will, they're your eyes." Jack got a faraway look. Distant memories sweeping into his consciousness. Realization dawning in his eyes.

"I remember you, Will. What you were like back then, in college. When you were still unsure about yourself, stifling in that ever-shrinking closet of yours. He reminds me of you… you know?" Jack spoke calmly and surely. His eyes bore into Will, thoughts unspoken creating silence among them.

Will stared at Jack, wondering if there was any truth in what he said.

"Oh, you two just want to get into his pants. He's my cousin, and I know he's not gay. I mean- come on- he was engaged once… to a GIRL." Grace reasoned, confused by her two friends, the moment completely lost on her.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right." Will responded, sadly.

He didn't know why he was so invested in a guy that he's known for less than twenty-four hours. He glanced at Jack again, who was staring off into space, enveloped in his own world. _Although, how's that different than normal? _Will mused.

Dead silence commenced as the bathroom door creaked open; allowing the subject of their gossip to appear. Adam came out, wet, gorgeous, and very nervous. In his rush to the bathroom he had forgotten certain items, such as clothing, and was only wearing a little towel that he had found.

"Uh, sorry. Forgot to get some clothes…" His face turned bright red as he struggled to keep himself covered, while rummaging through his suitcase that was in the living room.

Grace smirked as she noticed Will and Jack's eyes following Adam's every move. After Adam returned to the bathroom, Will and Jack both gave a little sigh, harmonizing lustfully.

"If only he was," Will murmured.

"Ditto," Jack replied.

"He's not, though, so you ARE going to lay off him, right, Jack?" Will reiterated.

"Oh, yes. Of course." Jack answered, unconvincingly and with that ever-so-impish grin of his.

"I mean it, Jack."

"Come on, William. I can control myself. Would you ever doubt me?" Will looked incredulous but did not question further.

Adam came out of the confined room, this time with clothes on, and a bashful look on his face. The thin barrier of cloth failed to impede Will's attraction though, and he failed to get the image of Adam in his little towel and his embarrassed grin out of his head for the rest of the day.

Will&GraceWill&GraceWill&GraceWill&GraceWill&GraceWill&Grace

It was so easy for Adam to forget about the world as he tagged along after his new friends. His old life seemed so distant now, even though it had only been a couple weeks. The people, the things he used to do, his hobbies, all seemed alien to him. He hadn't once called his friends since he had moved here, or his family. The mention of his family always made Adam a bit queasy, but his Dad usually kept pretty close watch over him. But without his father's scrutiny and criticism, Adam was able to experience things that he had never done before. He had visited New York City before, but he didn't know what it was like to live there. On one hand he missed the quiet and driving in his own car, on the other hand it was fantastic. The action, the diversity, the people, the places. Adam fell asleep peacefully to the noise of traffic and insomniacs out in the middle of the night. It was truly the city that never slept. It felt like he was starting anew. Fresh. No one here was judging him, or trapping him into an idea of what they thought he should be. He was free. And he loved it.

Will was glad that he saw Adam's mood lift as the days went by. He enjoyed his company immensely. He, Adam, and Jack would stay up nights dancing and laughing together, or going out onto the streets and see what was going on, and there was always something. Adam had been tentative around him and Jack at first, but once he loosened up it was all fun. Will hadn't had this much fun in forever. He thought back to the first time he and Jack had persuaded Adam into hanging out with them. He was always so drawn into himself. Jack had made it his mission to bring Adam out of his shell.

(flashback)

"Hello, ladies! It's Friday night and we have nothing to lose- what in the world are we going to do?" Jack danced into Will's apartment, all giggles and glee.

Will and Adam looked up. At the moment they were engrossed in a Lifetime special. They were both a little embarrassed at the lameness of their present activity.

"What'd you have in mind?" Will inquired, tempted to get out of his stifling apartment.

"You'll see! But only if our new best friend Adam tags along." Jack sang, approaching a befuddled Adam, grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the couch. Adam blushed at the directness and intrusiveness of Will's outgoing friend, of which he was not accustomed to.

"I don't know. I'm kind of tired. But why don't you two go ahead?" Adam replied, collapsing back on the couch next to Will. He was hesitant to embark on the adventures of New York City. At the moment he felt like drinking cocoa and contemplating some of life's more depressing moments.

"We will not take that kind of attitude! Right, Will? You are coming with us if we have to drag you out!" Jack yelled, laughing while attempting to raise the ever-tentative Adam from the couch again.

Will's tedious and grudgingly long work week made him act more spontaneous than usual. He decided that he needed a night to let loose. He grabbed Adam's other arm.

"Sorry, but arguing with Jack is futile. He annoyingly always gets what he wants." Will grinned, excited and pleased at how the night was unexpectedly heading.

Adam tried to wriggle out of their grasp, but he was forced out of the apartment, nonetheless.

Harsh winter air nipped and bit playfully at their noses as they pulled the overwhelmed Adam out onto the New York City sidewalk. Adam pulled his coat tighter around himself and rubbed the exposed extremity. He subconsciously moved closer to Will, anxious for some body heat. Jack was already running ahead of them, zigzagging around pedestrians like an eager ten year old on the way to an amusement park. He glanced back and smiled mischievously before turning a corner, disappearing from their view. Adam shivered in the night air and turned to Will.

"No offense or anything- but Jack's a little strange."

"Yeah, I know. You'll get used to it." Will laughed at Adam's bewildered look.

"It must be nice though. To have friends like yours. To know that there are people who will always be there for you, no matter what. Unconditionally." Adam sighed and kicked a lone soda can in their path. Will was surprised by his comment, and stared questioningly at him for a moment.

"But he is most definitely amusing. It's like living across from a cartoon character." Will replied glibly.

"Like Bugs Bunny?" Adam giggled lightly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Spongebob Squarepants."

Adam burst out laughing at that, his whole body shaking from the unexpected outburst. He suddenly grabbed Will's arm and they raced down the street to catch up to their friend.

The threesome decided on the touristy route, since their normal night out was boy bars and that was out of the picture with poor, unsuspecting Adam with them. Will and Jack plotted for a moment, out of Adam's earshot, and decided where to take him.

Adam was not used to having to walk to his destinations and was about to complain about sore feet when they rounded the corner and he saw the most glorious thing he had ever witnessed.

Rockefeller Center. The last time he had been to New York his Dad had promised him that they would come here and go ice-skating, but he was called into a meeting at the last minute and Adam had to spend the night in a hotel room, alone. Now the Christmas tree was standing before him in all its twinkling glory. He gasped in wonderment, dumbfounded.

"It's… it's magnificent." Adam stuttered, his head tilted back and an astonished look pasted on his face.

Will's heart sang at Adam's happy wonderment. He was so used to the city at Christmastime. He was somewhat numbed to its spectacularness, but he saw that Adam was eating it up.

Jack as well was enjoying the merriment of the season. He spun around in circles, engrossed in the magic of the tree. He laughed excitedly, congratulating himself in his fine choice for the events of the evening.

Will's spirits lifted as he enjoyed the sights with his two friends. He loved that they were enjoying it so much. And it was such a peaceful, happy night. He breathed a blissful sigh.

The celebrations died down and the three of them collapsed on a nearby bench, casually watching the passer-bys milling about and the skaters on the oversized rink. Adam was in quiet contemplation, eyes still glued to the tree. Jack was giggling happily to himself. And Will leaned back against the bench, eyes closed, content.

"It's enormous." Adam uttered quietly.

"Over ninety feet high." Will added.

He studied Adam's face, Adam turned to him. Their faces had an ethereal glow from the street lights. They smiled at each other. As their eyes locked Adam felt his heart starting to race. His jaw clenched slightly as he quickly turned his gaze back to the tree.

"Ice-skating!" Jack jumped up suddenly.

Will shrugged and Adam just looked at him. Jack took that as a yes and headed toward the outdoor rink.

"No!"

"Come on, Adam. Just hold onto the railing, you'll be fine." Will let out an exaggerated sigh; greatly amused by Adam's uncertainty.

His younger friend was desperately holding on to the side of the rink's entrance, one bladed foot on the slippery ice and one on the comforting carpet. His hands gripped the edges of the door for dear life, while childlike fear and anxiety played out on his face. Will stood a few feet in front of him, coaxing him through and desperately trying not to laugh as a group of little kids passed by Adam and skated nimbly into the middle of the rink.

It was then that Jack raced by the two of them, graceful on the blades of steel that cut swirls and arcs into the ice. Particles of frozen water sprayed their faces as he looped back around and came to a stop in front of them, looking disapproving.

"Will, I know you are desperately out of shape, and are as graceful as a fish on ice-skates. But it is imperative to your growth as an aging, balding, desperate gay man to try things that may intimidate you." Jack scolded.

Will waited a beat. "Are you done with your misguided tirade, Jack?"

"Yes."

"Well, then you can help me convince Adam here that he will not fall flat on his face, break a hip, get a concussion, and poke out an eye with his skates, as soon as he steps out of the archway." Will teased.

"Hey! It could happen." Adam pouted absentmindedly. At the moment he was trying to hold on to the side, while balancing so that he could brush his messy, blond bangs out of his eyes.

Jack took his moment of unstableness to go behind him and push him onto the ice.

"Hey! Jack!" Adam yelled, desperately fighting to regain balance, and losing.

Adam's feet fell out from under him and he felt himself go head over heels… straight into Will's arms. Will grunted at the impact of Adam's flailing body and they only remained upright for a moment longer, then they both fell onto the ice with a loud thump.

"Ow…," They said in unison, rubbing their respective heads. They looked at each other, limbs in every which awkward direction and they erupted in delirious laughter. It took a few clumsy tries before they both returned to standing position. They were both weak from laughter and grasped at each other trying not to fall and have to repeat the slippery dance.

"You ready, Adam?"

"Definitely."

Will took Adam's hand in his own and they scuffled their way across the ice. Jack glided by, shaking his head and creating figure eights around his stumbling friends.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I apologize for any grammar mistakes that may have been in here. And PLEASE review!!!! I am dying for some words from my readers (that are not from my sister who I force to read this.) I'm going to have to stop writing if I do not get any feedback, and I really do not want to do that. So, review. Praise or flames. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine… not even a little…

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! At first I barely got any on this story, and now I am very happy that I have something for motivation.

CHAPTER 5:

_Flying through Manhattan was a lovely thing. Adam grinned, feeling superior to the tiny ant-like people below. He felt a rush of adrenaline as he swooped up and around the needle on the Empire State Building. He was soaring down Broadway when he started to plummet. Faster and faster, the wind flapped his clothes and hair against him. The ground rose up before him, closing in. He could only muster a slight scream before…_

Drip… Drip… Drip Drip. Karen took four swigs out of her flask. She giggled and swirled around in her office chair. The lazy assistant stared in drunken fascination at the glimmering icicle hanging outside the office window. Twinkling in the sunlight, she had to squint to see it. Magnificent. And perfect for her early afternoon drinking game. With each new drop sliding off of the length of ice, she took another drink from her fast-draining flask. _CRACK!_ The precariously long piece of ice broke in half, falling to the ground and shattering into thousands of diamonds. Karen gulped down the last of her drink. She was throwing the empty flask out of the open window when she heard heavy footsteps behind her and a shadow overpowered the bright shine of the sun.

_Will's arms snaked around him. Caught him. Saved him. As they flew into the night, an image of superman came to Adam's mind. _Does that make me Lois Lane?

_Adam giggled into Will's warm chest as they soared through the city together. Will looked down and smiled that beautiful, sweet smile. Adam's eyes twinkled as he looked up at his friend. His heart fluttered lightly in his chest. As he started to speak he noticed Will's face changing. His cheeks became fuller, his hair lighter, and his eyes more cruel. His dad sneered down at him. Adam's stomach dropped as he suddenly realized that there was nothing between him and the cold, unyielding ground below. _

"Excuse me. Is this Grace Adler designs?" the voice said.

"What's it to ya?" Karen interrogated, paranoia filling her voice.

"She's my niece." Karen swiveled around in her chair to meet the eyes of Grace's supposed uncle. The man was large and towered over her. He smoothed back thin blonde hair before speaking again.

"My name's Roger. Roger Donohue. Is Grace here?" His voice was low and raspy.

"Well, I'm sorry honey, but Grace is out to lunch with her husband. But we really don't need her, do we? We can make our own fun." Karen giggled deliriously while leaning over to show maximum cleavage.

"Maybe some other time. I really do need to find her. When she gets back can you tell her I came by? And give her this." He pulled a business card out of his shirt pocket and handed it to her.

"Sure thing, Mr. _Donohue._" Karen licked her lips suggestively and giggled at Roger's back as he left.

_Adam lay on the cement. Cold. Bleeding. Dead._

He awoke on the floor with his legs endlessly entangled in the sheets. Gasping for breath, he put his head in his hands, and noticed the cold sweat on his forehead. The dark night folded in around him as he silently sobbed.

Will&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&gracewill&gracewill&grace

The moon was bright. Annoyingly bright. The light filtered in through Will's window, highlighting the objects in his room. Obscure shadows painted themselves across the white walls. He kicked the covers off his legs, groaning into the pillow. He couldn't sleep. _Tick. Tick. Tick. _The bedside clock chattered incessantly. _Tweet. Tweet. Tweet. What the hell are birds doing out at 3:30 in the morning?_ He grumbled into his mattress.

The carpet felt unusually cold under his bare feet as he paced across his room. Thoughts flittered across his mind at warp speed. The events of the day, his plans for tomorrow, the case he was working for, the toothpaste that he was running out of. And he thought about Adam. The way he quirked one eyebrow up when he was amused. How he laughed at Will's jokes and listened intently when he needed to vent. Every miniscule touch over the past weeks came to Will as he circled his bedroom. He pinched himself. This could not be happening. _Bad Will! Very bad Will! _He went to get a glass of water and desperately try to stop thinking about Adam.

The object of Will's affection heard the door creak open and clambered awkwardly back onto the couch. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to slow his rapid breathing. He heard the echo of Will's steps as he shuffled towards the couch. A few moments passed until Adam dared take a peek. But through half closed lids he could see that Will was standing only a few feet from the couch, looking at him.

Will realized the futility of his plan as he watched his roommate sleeping soundly. How was he supposed to not think about him while he was looking so cute in the moonlight, cuddling under the covers? He peered closer, noticing wetness on Adam's cheeks. Frowning, he pondered this. Will noticed Adam's eyes start to open and alarmingly took a step back. This wasn't the best position to be found in, after all. He probably looked like a stalker. Which he kind of was right now, to tell the truth.

"Hi." Adam said softly, attempting to sound sleepy.

"Oh. Uh, hey. I was just getting a drink." Will replied, his voice shaking and desperately averting his eyes.

Adam looked toward the kitchen, confused.

"Ok."

An awkward pause followed.

"Were you crying?" Will hesitantly asked.

Adam waited a while before answering. If it was daytime he might have answered differently. But in the shadows, with the dream still fresh in his mind, his walls fell.

"Yeah, I was." His heart thumped loudly in his chest. He saw the concerned look on Will's face and slightly regretted his confession. Pity wasn't something he sought out. He held his breath as he waited for Will to answer.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Adam's voice wavered. He battled back fresh tears.

A car siren screamed in the background, but they paid no mind to the annoying whine. They sat silently for awhile and Adam slowly drifted back to sleep. Even in the slight awkwardness he felt comforted by the older man's presence. He felt safe with Will watching over him. His protector. He liked the idea. The last thing he saw was Will's chocolate brown eyes before he drifted back to dreamland. No nightmares plagued him for the rest of the night. When he woke up the next morning he found himself alone.

Will&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&gracewill&gracewill&grace

Grace stared at the card in her hand, completely dumbfounded. When Karen first handed her this, babbling about the man that had come, Grace was sure that her friend was messing with her. Why was Adam's dad trying to get in contact with her? Why wouldn't he just talk to Adam? Did Adam not tell him where he was? One thing she knew for sure was that Will was going to kill her. Having her close-minded, conservative uncle meet her gay best friend was so not going to happen. And she knew that he would not be pleased at his son's current living situation. Now that Grace thought about it, she wondered why Adam wouldn't originally go back to live with his dad. Why come and sleep on the couch of a cousin that he hadn't seen in over ten years, when he could be in his own bed? Questions swirled in Grace's cluttered mind.

She had decided to ignore it. Then she came to the realization that Roger already knew where she worked, he would just come back. This was going to happen, if she wanted it to or not. Also, she was curious as to what was going on between her cousin and his father. She quickly punched in her uncle's telephone number, before she could change her mind.

_Riiiiiiing. _Pause. _Riiiiing. _She was about to panic and hang up before she heard a light click.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered. She remembered that voice from long ago, from the few times she had met this man.

"This is Grace Adler. My assistant said you came by looking for me." Her voice rose at the end of the sentence, questioning.

"Yeah. I'm looking for my son, Adam. He mentioned something about living with his cousin the last time I talked to him. After some searching I figured that you were the cousin he was talking about." His voice was not so much cold, as business-like. He made no sign that he remembered that she was his niece.

"Adam's been living with us for almost a month." She said matter-of-factly.

"Who's us?" He sounded suspicious already.

"My roommate and I." Grace did not see this ending well.

"I'd like to talk to my son. Can I come by later today?" His question sounded more like an order.

Grace robotically listed her address before hanging up.

_Shit! What did I just do?_

Will was so going to kill her.

Will&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&gracewill&gracewill&grace

Adam's head shot up from his book as Grace frantically shot into the room. Will had just come home from work and paused from taking off his jacket.

"What did you do?" He asked suspiciously.

Grace's eyes narrowed and she went into a defensive stance. "Why do you think I did something?"

Will smirked and repeated himself. "What did you do, Gracie?"

"I told Roger where we lived." She admitted while collapsing on the couch dramatically. She noted that Adam's face went deathly pale.

"Who's Roger?" Will's face was full of confusion as shrugged out of his coat and went to sit by Adam. His friend looked like he was going to be sick. He comfortingly patted his shoulder, no knowing why comfort was needed.

"He's my dad." Will had to lean in to hear Adam's response; he had said it so softly. Adam's eyes looked haunted and empty.

The word _dad _had seethed from his lips, tasting like acid. When he heard Grace's confession he felt his heart plummet and he started sweating profusely. He realized that he could no longer hide from his past. It annoyingly trailed after him, no matter where he went. His head made a miserable thump as he let it drop to the table.

It took Will a moment to put two and two together. After coming to know Adam he had completely forgotten where he came from, and why he hadn't wanted him here in the first place. From what Will had heard about Adam's dad, he knew he wasn't a nice guy. Homophobic, misogynistic, controlling, cantankerous and pretty much an offensive person in general. He felt a heavy dread fill the three adults. _Were they being a bit overdramatic? Nah, more like realistic. _

Will&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&gracewill&gracewill&grace

A heavy pounding filled the apartment. Adam, Will, and Grace glanced at each other simultaneously. Adam slowly got up, his face blank.

He opened the door to find his father casually leaning his large frame against the doorway.

"Hi, Dad." He was without emotion.

Outside, thundering hail began to fall from the gray sky. Will faintly heard the monotonous drumming against the window. Roger smiled and pushed past his son into the apartment.

A/N: Wow. I have come to realize that it is a lot harder writing a story with an actual plotline than just sitting down and writing the first thing that pops into your mind. So, please tell me if there are any inconsistencies. I try to reread the past chapters before writing a new one so I remember the slight details. But, yeah, hope you enjoyed. Finals are done soon so I should be able to write much more consistently (once a day rather than once every couple weeks.) Please review! You have no idea how elated they make me. I am open to suggestions and criticisms. Thank you for reading!

Next time (eventually)… Will is going to be introduced to a few people from Adam's past…. like his dad and step mom… and his ex-fiancé. Adam's world is going to be flipped upside down as his past and his present collide.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have no rights to this show or its characters.

CHAPTER 6:

_WARNING: HAIL ALERT FOR THE TRI-STATE AREA. WE URGE YOU TO STAY INDOORS._

Jack read the scrolling message out of the corner of his eye while applying some blush to his cheeks. With another puff of powder he put his compact away and studied his reflection.

"Looking fabulous today, Mr. Man. I bet dear William and Adam are going to have a cat fight after seeing the gorgeous man known as yourself."

With this in mind he clicked off the TV and strolled across the hall. He was surprised to find a man already at his friend's door. Keeping back a few feet, Jack studied him. Tall, muscular build, and would have been a good catch if he had been say twenty years younger. He watched as the man impatiently rapped at the door with annoyance, before leaning against the wall with what seemed to be forced casualty. The door clicked open and there was a pause.

"Hi, Dad." Adam said from behind the door, out of Jack's sight.

Jack's eyebrows shot up at the muffled proclamation. Adam's DAD was here? He sidled into the apartment after the strange man. He poked Will's ribs, which were faced in the opposite direction, before settling in the corner to watch the drama that was bound to happen. Will gave Jack a look of recognition before turning to Roger.

"Hi. My name's Will Truman. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand expectantly.

Ignoring Will and his midair hand, Roger walked towards Adam until they were eye to eye.

"Hello, son. I was wondering when you were going to introduce me to your new roommates. Although, that was back when I thought you were still living on the other coast! Why didn't you tell me you moved out here? You said you were staying with a cousin, I didn't know it was THIS cousin." He gestured towards Grace.

"I didn't think you'd care. You never cared before." Adam's voice was soft but slightly challenging.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Will realized that he still had his hand raised and dropped it limply by his side. Grace and Jack glanced at each other with shock.

"What have you been doing? Why did you move out here, without so much as telling me beforehand? You are MY son, you got that? And you have a LOT to answer for. I mean, what the hell were you thinking?" Roger ran his hands through his hair and let out a slow breath.

Adam looked at his father's angry face. He had seen that face so many times before. Those narrowed eyes haunted him. He could never bring himself to answer to that face, well at least not coherently. It always seemed to come out in whispers. Right now he was, again, struggling for words. A toddler was better at expressing himself than he was. He looked up at his father's judgmental gaze and lowered his head shamefully.

"I've just been here… with Will and Grace." He stuttered as he answered the first of his father's questions.

Roger turned to the redhead with a sigh and a look of polite resignation on his face. "And so you must be Grace, I suppose."

"Yes, I am. We met once before, when I was a young. I'm Linda's niece…" She was fishing for a look of recognition but only a blank stare answered her.

"Oh, right. Linda. How is she?" Adam's father asked Grace with a bored tone.

Will scrutinized Adam, trying to discern why he would not tell his own father that his mom had died. His mind was scrambled with questions, each fighting to get answered. He finally noticed that the room had gone quiet.

Adam was staring at his shoelaces, refusing to answer the question for Grace. But Grace was even more unwilling to be the bearer of the news. She was desperately trying to form words, with no success. It was when Roger's nonchalance changed to confusion that Jack tapped his shoulder.

"Well, hello there. I, as you probably already know, am Jack McFarland." He greeted the man with his obvious flamboyance that is near indescribable and unique only to him.

The man glared. Glowered. Grimaced. He shook off Jack's innocent (sometimes) hand and stepped a few feet away.

Jack, of course, was undeterred. He stepped in closer, grabbing one of the man's rough hands and shaking it vigorously.

"So, you are Adam's father. I see where he…"

Jack was interrupted by Roger's large hands pushing him backwards. Grace grabbed his arm, steadying him. Roger pushed past the flailing friends to stand in front of Adam, again.

"You. Me. Hallway. Now." He said gruffly and dragged his son out of the apartment. Adam gave Will a small smile, attempting to look unaffected, but the shaking of his hands caused a worrisome look to cross the older man's features.

Will&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&gracewill&gracewill&grace

Will was staring out the window at the dark night below. City dwellers ran through the streets trying to protect themselves from the torturous hail that was still falling. He shot up as he realized that one of those people was Adam.

Adam ran out into the cold night without thinking. He always ran away. He was a coward, a chicken. So afraid of mean, old daddy. Not strong enough to be who he was, to stand up for himself. He winced as he felt the ice pellets hitting his unprotected head and bare arms. The sharp, little stabs of pain felt good. He deserved to be pelted by mini ice-cubes.

A taxi pulled up a few feet in front of him and he was about to tell the driver to go away when his dad pushed past him and got in. As the cab drove away, Roger rolled down his window and said, "This isn't over, Adam."

_Of course. I can never get away, no matter how far I run. _

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Will stood behind him, shivering in the cold and making futile attempts to not get hit by the hail.

"I know how much fun standing out in the freezing cold with no coat can be, but why don't we head inside and have a drink or two… or three?" Will smiled, but Adam could tell that he was worried.

The hail started to subside and Adam decided that he did not feel like being trapped inside four walls right now. "How about we go for a walk instead?"

Will looked Adam up and down before saying, "Don't you think you'll be a little cold?"

"I don't care." Adam was already halfway down the block.

Will&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&gracewill&gracewill&grace

They were sitting in a café near Central Park when Will finally decided to break the silence that had been between them since they left the apartment.

"So, what'd you tell your dad?" Will took a sip of his latte and tried not to look curious.

"About what?" Adam was staring down into his coffee, gently stirring the brown liquid.

"Hmm… I don't know. Maybe about how his ex-wife died." Will winced at his own sarcasm.

Adam sighed and laid his head on the sticky table. "I did tell him."

"How'd he take it?"

Adam laughed when he really felt like crying. "He said she probably deserved it."

The only response that Will could think of was, "Oh."

"You know, I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. You'd think that moving from Portland to New York City would get the guy off my back. But, what does he do? He comes all the way here just to make me miserable. I hate him, I really do."

His voice was laced with bitterness and Will felt his heart ache at the sound of it. He hated that his friend was hurting. And all because of that jackass of a father.

"He doesn't have to control your life, you know. You don't have to live by his rules anymore."

"Yes I do! He won't let me go. He makes it his life's goal to try to control me. I'm never good enough… I'm apparently to young and naïve to make my own decisions so he has to make them for me! I just feel so… helpless around him." Adam gave a dejected sigh and downed his now cold coffee.

"You are so much better than that, Adam. You're smart and funny and compassionate and… a terrible ice-skater, but we can work on that. The point is that, you don't need him. You are completely self-sufficient. You don't need his approval on how you spend your life."

Adam looked up at Will through long lashes. "You really think so?"

He looked so young and vulnerable at that moment. Will wanted so much to protect him from the evils of the world, which his friend seemed so familiar with. He answered confidently. "Definitely."

"Well, then let's go get that drink you were talking about earlier."

Will&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&gracewill&gracewill&grace

Will attempted to shush Adam as the two of them stumbled into his and Grace's apartment. A look at the clock told him that it was a little past two in the morning. Adam ignored him and continued to giggle deliriously as he made his way across the room.

"Will, do you wanna know what I think?" Adam said in a mock-whisper voice.

Will tripped over the coffee table onto the floor next to Adam's feet. "What do you think?" He mumbled into the hardwood.

Adam tried to step over Will but only managed to get one foot over before falling over himself. Will giggled uncontrollably until Adam finally swatted at him to stop, still trying to stifle his own laughter. He put on a more sober expression and rolled over to face Adam. His face seemed ghost-like in the dark room. When they had both calmed down enough, Adam spoke.

"I think that you are the most wonderful person in the world."

The world seemed to stop for a moment. Everything was still and silent as Adam waited for Will to respond. "Will?"

He poked his friend and got no response. Then he heard a muffled snore emitting from his drunken friend. Adam laughed and curled up into Will's arms, not caring if they were still on the floor, fully dressed, and smelling of beer. He kissed his sleeping friend's cheek and closed his eyes. The warmth of Will's body contrasted with the icy cold of the floor. All Adam could feel at that moment was happiness, everything else drifted away as he snuggled closer to the unconscious man.

"Night, Will." Adam said drowsily before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

_Night, Adam. _Will thought to himself awhile later as he grabbed a blanket off of the couch and pulled it around the two of them. They lay there, cocooned and in each others arms, until Grace found them the next morning.

A/N: You know, its funny, in my original idea I didn't even have Adam's dad as part of the plotline. I think it works well for his character, though. Oh, and don't worry, he will most definitely be back. And some more people. I just didn't want poor Adam to be too overwhelmed with people from his past. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Will & Grace, however, Adam is of my own imagination.

A/N: By the way, this story is set near the beginning of Will & Grace, mostly so that Will and Adam's ages aren't too far apart.

Grace contemplated the two intertwined men on her floor. She was highly amused at the awkward situation they had put themselves in, but she also knew that she could not leave them there all day. Now the question was how to wake them. She could be nice and gently awaken Will and give him a chance to go back to his room and pretend that nothing happened, or she could be mean and promote the embarrassment just for giggles. She chose the latter.

She quietly filled up a bowl with cold water from the sink before grabbing her camera. She poised the bowl above the two soundly sleeping men while balancing the camera under her chin. There was a loud splash and even louder yelps as Grace poured the icy liquid over them. Laughing, she captured their shocked faces and clumsy attempts to untangle themselves with her camera. Oh, how she would treasure these pictures.

"GRACE!" Will shrieked as he tried to lunge for her, unsuccessfully since he was still entangled in the sheets.

Adam cursed repeatedly and rolled out of Will's arms and the makeshift bed. He watched from the floor as Will chased the giggling Grace around the apartment, leaving droplets of water as he went. His face colored as he realized what had happened, and why exactly he had been on the floor. Wanting to avoid a confrontation with Will about their chosen sleeping arrangements last night, Adam silently sidled out of the room and out into the hallway.

He did not quite make it to the hallway, though, because at the door he found a very nervous brunette waiting for him. She was about to knock on the door, but with the sudden opening of the door, knocked at Adam's wet chest instead.

"Vicky?"

Will stopped chasing Grace and the two of them hovered behind Adam with curiosity.

"Well, yeah. Who else? Did you think that you could move across the country without telling me? We may have broken off our engagement, but I still care about you!" She held a scolding expression for a moment before laughing and walking into the apartment.

"You know, you sound exactly like my father. Yesterday he did the same exact thing, barging in here and yelling at me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were in cahoots. Since when does anyone care about me so much, anyway?" He had a hurt puppy look on his face and Vicky came over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Since always, silly. Did you really believe that you could move all the way out here and not expect people to worry?"

"I just wanted to escape all that worry. It was getting stifling." Adam sighed and plopped on the couch.

"There is no escaping it, my friend. Your mother was going insane, by the way. She made Roger hunt you down." She went over to sit next to him, both of them oblivious to the fact that they had an audience.

"Stepmother." Adam automatically replied. Then, he asked, "Is she here, too?"

"Of course. You didn't know?" She inquired, scooting down a little so as to not get wet from Adam's dripping clothes.

"No. My dad stopped by yesterday and… well, let's just say we didn't leave it on the best of terms. But, I had no idea Bloody Mary was here." Adam gave an exaggerated sigh and pushed his head into a pillow.

"Who's Bloody Mary?" Will finally spoke up.

Adam glanced up from the pillow. "My evil stepmother."

It was then that Vicky nudged Adam and cleared her throat. "Do you want to maybe introduce me to your friends, honey?"

Adam cringed at the term of endearment. He stood up so he could introduce them properly. "Vicky, this is my roommate, Will, and my cousin, Grace. Guys, this is Vicky, my-"

He was cut off by Vicky who quickly shook their hands and finished, "…his ex-fiancé, maybe-girlfriend, and bestest friend in the whole, wide world. Nice to meet you!"

Will and Grace raised their eyebrows at her big smile that accompanied the term "ex" and her laid-back attitude. Will mumbled a greeting while Grace studied her further.

Adam interrupted Grace's outright staring when he asked, "Vicky, would you like a drink?"

"I could go for a cup of coffee." She responded, and then followed Adam to the kitchen area, stepping over the wet blankets that Will and Adam had failed to pick up after being so rudely awakened.

"Mmm… Will's cute. Is he single?" She teased while keeping her voice conspiratorially low.

"Yes. But, I'm NOT sorry to tell you, he's gay." He laughed and then had the paranoid idea that Vicky would suddenly think that he was gay, too.

He laughed too loudly, trying to backtrack. "Hey! You can't date him anyway!"

Vicky raised her eyebrows. "And why not?"

"Well, because… we… you…" He stammered.

"Buddy, YOU dumped ME. Therefore, I can do what I want." She poked him in the chest with an angry glare.

Then she got a gleam in her eye. "Unless… you wanted to give it another go?"

She gave him a large grin, showing off amazingly white teeth. Will was conspicuously trying to hide his eavesdropping and Grace was plain falling over herself trying to hear, but Adam was not paying attention to them.

"Do YOU want to give it another go?" Adam's ears turned red and he found it hard to look into her eyes, due to his shock.

"Maybe." She smiled coyly.

"Umm… I think… I think I need to think." He resumed his stuttering incoherence and stumbled out of the apartment.

Vicky's face fell and she turned to leave the apartment. She gave Will and Grace a sad smile. "Bye, guys. It was really nice to meet you. I'm glad Adam has found some friends here. Can you do me a favor and give him this; it says where I'm staying."

She handed Will a piece of paper, which he reluctantly took. He watched as she left the apartment with slumped shoulders.

Will&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&grace

Will lay on his bed with one arm behind his head and another twirling the small piece of paper around his fingers. He wanted so much to just toss it out. This thought scared him, because that meant he was jealous. He couldn't be jealous, because he didn't have feelings for Adam, right? From the first moment he saw him he felt lust, but now there was more to it. And that's what scared him. Liking him enough to want to sabotage all of his other relationships meant that Will was falling for him. He gulped at the realization. He was falling in love with Adam.

Will quickly placed the piece of paper in his pocket when he heard his door open. Adam came in and collapsed on the other side of his bed with an oomph.

"Ugh. Will, what am I supposed to do?" He whined, rolling over so he could face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Vicky! She comes all the way across the country and asks to get back together! Why is it that everyone from my past insists on following me?" He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Why is that such a bad thing? It means that they care about you, that they love you."

Adam pouted. "Well, what if I don't want them to love me?"

"Well, I don't think getting back together with her is such a good plan then." Will sat up cross-legged and looked down at Adam.

"What? Who?" Adam said, confused.

"Um, Vicky. Isn't that who we're talking about?" Now Will was confused.

"I guess." Adam sighed.

Will was silent, not wanting to push Adam. He had just recently started to open up to him and Will did not want to ruin it.

Adam began speaking again, after awhile. "I love her. I do. I should be with her."

Will felt his heart drop. He wanted Adam to love him, to be with him. He tried to push those feelings down. Adam was straight after all. Wasn't he? "Is that what you really want? To be with her?"

Adam looked up at Will, who he now realized was only inches away. He suddenly had the urge to kiss him. He could almost feel it, the taste of his lips, his tongue sliding…

Wait. He wasn't supposed to be thinking this. Adam broke out in a nervous sweat as he looked at Will, who was still calmly looking down at him. Adam felt like staying right there, in his bed and under his gaze, all day, but instead he rolled off the bed.

He started to walk towards the door before Will grabbed his arm. "Adam, wait."

Adam held his breath. Will's hold sent fire through his body, and suddenly his brain did not seem to work right. He leaned slightly forward, intoxicated being so close to him.

He was disappointed when Will merely gave him a folded piece of paper. He said simply, "Vicky told me to give you this."

On it was written in girly, loopy handwriting the name of a hotel and room number. Adam could have smacked himself. Why was he thinking about Will when there was a beautiful girl waiting for him?

"Thanks, Will. I actually think I'll head over there now. You're right, she does love me. And I love her. So, I'll see you later, I guess." Adam frowned.

"I'll see you later." Will attempted a smile.

Adam looked at him for a moment before walking out of his room and softly closing the door behind him. Will banged his head against the door and tried to forget the fact that he just helped in getting the love of his life back together with his girlfriend.

He tried to tell himself it was for the best. But as he lay there in the dark he could not help but let the misery overwhelm him.

A/N: Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I wish that I had written this story to be set in the summer, because as I go running and swimming everyday I'm bursting with descriptions and ideas. But, no, I had to put in that stupid Christmas tree. So, in the story it's December, a little before Christmas. Just to tell you in case I add some Christmas-y stuff later.

CHAPTER 8:

"I think I like Adam." Will's voice was panicky.

Jack just looked at him uninterestingly. "Uh, duh. Of course you like him. I like him, too. He's a total hottie."

Jack and Will were munching on takeout at Will's office. Will started pacing and Jack's eyes followed him… back and forth, back and forth, across the room. Will stopped and looked at him again.

"No. I mean… I think I REALLY like him. I think I'm in love with him." Will slumped his head into his hands.

Jack appeared in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Buddy, what's the first rule in the handbook of gayness?"

"Don't ever get a mullet?" Will sniggered at the memory of his own travesty of a mullet in college.

"Wrong. Don't ever fall for a straightie; it will only get you in trouble." Jack sat back down and raised an eyebrow.

"But the thing is… are we sure he's straight?" Will collapsed on his desk chair and slowly spun around, seeing Jack's face appear now and again in between blurred walls.

"Well, I myself was sure he was gay, that was until he shot down my advances. Now I am positive he sleeps with women. Because, come on, what gay man in his right mind wouldn't wanna get with this?" Jack grinned, gesturing to himself.

"Yeah, pasty skin, high-pitched girl squeal, annoying as hell. I wonder why Adam would turn YOU down." Will retorted, stopping his chair to look at Jack.

Jack started screeching before Will put his arms up in surrender. This wasn't the best person to be having this conversation with, he decided. He kicked Jack out and went home to see if Grace would listen to him and his relationship problems.

Will&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&grace

Adam stared at his reflection. Gazing back at him was a face that was so recognizable, but yet so different. The lights in the bathroom made his skin look especially pale and his face look gaunt. It reminded him of a skeleton. His blonde hair was a wet mess, sticking in all different directions. He focused in on his eyes. They looked so inexplicably sad. The blue eyes bore into the twin ones in the glass.

He thought back to the events of the past month. There were the sad ones, like his mother dying. She had barely been in his life after she left when he was young, but her death still impacted him with such a force that made Adam not want to care about anyone again, if this is how he would feel losing them. He remembered how he felt after she had left. Confusion had played a big part in it, and his dad had been of no help whatsoever. As a young kid he was forced to make realizations that probably damaged him forever. Adam liked the sound of that, damaged. No matter how depressing, it seemed to suit him.

Besides the sadness and angst that perpetually followed him, some happy moments came to mind. In the past month he has been freer than he has ever been. That is part of the reason why his dad finding him was such a shock. He had almost forgotten what it was like to always be trying to live up to some impossible standard. Or wanting something from somebody that you knew was not in their character to give.

He thought of Will. Wonderful Will. Adam smiled at his reflection. Will is probably the only thing keeping him sane amongst the chaos. Talking to him, laughing with him, touching him. The last part made Adam want to instinctively put up mental barriers, but he forced himself to let his thoughts run wild. With a long, slow breath, Adam thought of the possibility of being with Will. He tried not to think of himself being gay, or everything going along with it. The only thought in his mind was of being with someone that made him happier than he has ever been. This idea was mind-blowing.

Adam's almost-epiphany was interrupted by a curly-haired woman entering the hotel bathroom and wrapping her arms around him. Oh, right. Vicky. The reason why he was here in the first place. Last night had gone okay, at least in Adam's mind. They had talked, laughed, and remembered the good-ole high school days. This all ended with an hour long make out session, which just reminded him more of high school. They had both agreed that sex on the first night of getting back together probably was not the best of ideas. Adam had been relieved; his life was too complicated right now to jump back into a relationship.

Vicky smiled into his bare back, she looked at their reflection. She was fully clothed, hugging a very wet and very naked Adam from behind. She whispered into his moist skin. "Why did you break up with me?"

Adam noticed that sudden tears were starting to form in her eyes. He did not know the answer himself. They were high school sweethearts, breaking up and falling in love more times than Ross and Rachel. They had lost their virginities to each other when they were sixteen. She was the only one that had understood all his crap. But college had put a strain on their relationship, both of them going in separate directions. It was four years of bickering and avoiding each other. For some reason, they believed that getting married would fix that. Adam panicked, canceled it, and a few months later found himself living on the opposite coast with his cousin and a gay lawyer, both of whom he barely knew. Vicky always blamed his reluctance to get serious on his abandonment issues from his mother leaving and his father not being their emotionally. Adam had always thought that her psych evaluations on him were bullshit, but she was majoring in Psychology so he let her analyze him anyway.

In response to her question he turned around and kissed her. Once again, the thought of Will invaded his present activities. This time, though, he shoved him out of mind, deciding that he would sort through these strange feelings later.

Will&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&grace

The apartment was dark when Will pushed open his front door. All of the shutters were closed; making it look like it was the middle of the night rather than just after noon.

"Grace, sweetie, are you home?" He called out, though only the ticking of the clock answered.

He sighed, realizing that venting was not in his cards for today. Since he was already here, he decided to relax for a bit. He did not have a meeting with Harlan for another hour or so and he had wisely finished his preparations before Jack had come for lunch.

He put on a cup of coffee, it would be his fifth shot of caffeine for the day, but it was that or wine, and he did not think that his client would appreciate if he met with him buzzed. As he waited for his coffee to be ready he glanced at the floor and realized that someone had left a whole mess of crumbs. He felt a surge of pointless anger before taking a deep breath and telling himself to let it go. This tactic failing, he ran to his bedroom to get the dustbuster.

While he was in the midst of searching he heard the door open. Thinking it was Grace he started leaving, but when he saw Adam and his girlfriend he slowly stepped backwards into his room, peeking out to spy. Why he was spying, he did not know, but he continued in doing so, ignoring the moral implications of the act. He strained his ears to listen to the muffled voices.

"Honey, did I ever tell you that this apartment is fantastic! Much better than your crappy, little hole-in-the-wall back home." She giggled and sat on the couch, dragging Adam with her.

They curled up on the couch together before she spoke again. "I went by there, about two weeks ago."

Adam knew that she must have been pissed, finding only an empty room and no forwarding address from his landlord. He asked her why she went there. He had been sure that she would be too mad at him for breaking up with her to ever want to see his face again.

She ran her hand through his soft, thick hair. Avoiding the question she said, "You know who you remind me of?"

"Who?"

She smiled luxuriously. "That kid from House, what's his name."

"Chase?" Adam cracked up and took it as a compliment.

"Although, I bet that it takes poor Jesse Spencer hours in makeup to achieve the look that you get by doing absolutely nothing."

Adam blushed, because she was for the most part wrong. He would never admit to it, but he was proud of his hair and spent more time on it than was probably healthy.

Will, still shamelessly observing them, held back a snicker. He could see the resemblance. Both men were just too pretty for their own good. Will was relieved and slightly disappointed that he was eavesdropping on just a bit of mid-morning fluffiness. About to leave the room and show himself, Will heard a shuffling sound. Peering out, he saw that they had started making out on his couch. Oh, great. Now what was he supposed to do? If he left now, it would be suspicious. But he couldn't just sit in here all day and listen to them kissing (and who knew what else) all day. For one thing, he would be late for his meeting with Harlan. He gazed longingly at his delicious pot of coffee that was waiting for him, smelling the indescribably good aroma.

Back on the couch, Adam let Vicky kiss him. Unknown to her, though, his mind was elsewhere, mainly on the occupant of the room next door. He started feeling a little claustrophobic as she rolled on top of him. As much as he enjoyed talking to her, the whole sex thing never seemed to quite sit well with him. And by the way she was nipping at his neck and the southward aim of her hands; he knew that sex was exactly what she wanted. He started feeling nauseous.

"Um, Vicky? I'm not sure right now is the best time to-"

She interrupted him by pulling him into a hard kiss. "Right now is the absolutely perfect time, sweetie."

She smiled but he could tell that she was getting annoyed at his lack of response. He rationalized, "I just don't think Will would appreciate us doing it on his couch."

Will blushed at the mention of his name… and the situation he was witnessing. This was becoming more and more uncomfortable with each passing second.

Adam let her take off his shirt but continued expressing his concerns. "Do you really think we're ready for this? We just got back together less than a day ago. I thought last night we agreed on taking it slow."

Vicky gave him a frown and told him to shut up and take off his clothes. Adam started to panic. "Actually, I have to… umm… use the bathroom. Hold on a sec."

He stumbled to the bathroom half naked, almost coming face to face with Will, who was still standing in his doorway with a shocked expression. But Adam was too lost in his current predicament to notice him.

Will did not fail to see the parallels between Adam's situation and the one he had found himself in when he was not much younger than Adam himself. He remembered Grace's insistence and how panicked he felt. He had claimed the same escape route as Adam and had called Jack from the bathroom, trying to convince himself that he wasn't who Jack said he was. Back then, the idea of being gay had sent fear ricocheting through his body. Will wondered for a moment if Adam found himself engaged the same way he had.

Adam finally exited the bathroom after hiding in there for a suspiciously long time. Vicky was in the TV room, curled up in Adam's makeshift bed. She looked up when he entered; turning off what seemed to be a talk show. She gave him a curious glance. "Are you okay, Adam?"

He didn't dare look in her probing eyes as he lied. "Actually, I think I'm coming down with something. My heads just… and my stomach's all… you know? You should probably leave, so you don't get sick. Not that I would want you to leave, I mean I want to… with you… but I don't want to get you all germy."

Vicky gave him an unreadable look for a torturous few seconds. She finally dropped her gaze and walked over to give him a kiss goodbye. He held up his hands with an apologetic expression. She laughed fakely. "Oh, right. Germs. Yeah, I think I'll go then. Call me, okay?"

Adam felt like the biggest dumbass to walk the planet. "Yeah, of course. I'll get in touch when I feel better."

Still feeling guilty, he gave her a quick hug goodbye before she could leave. "Love you, Vicky."

She muttered a goodbye.

Adam shrunk into himself and fell back onto the couch. _You idiot! _

Meanwhile, Will was near hyperventilating as he saw that his meeting was in ten minutes, and Adam did not look like he would ever move. He pondered the possibility of going out the window, then realizing that he would never survive to go to the meeting after falling nine stories. He gave up and slowly left his bedroom.

Adam looked up to find Will trying to sneak out of the apartment. Shit. How was he supposed to explain this one?

"I wasn't spying!" Will mentally kicked himself. _Way to not be obvious. _

Adam felt too worn out to get himself riled up over this. He was also way too embarrassed to say a coherent sentence. He just stared at him. The fact that Will saw Adam's display of weakness made him want to just curl up in a ball and never talk to anybody again. He felt absolutely miserable. Everyone probably hated him. Vicky, now Will, and he already knew his dad wasn't a fan of his. Life basically sucked at the moment.

Will came over and kissed Adam's cheek. "It'll all be okay."

He knew from experience that this was true. But for now he knew that he had to let Adam sort out his own feelings. He could wait. He would not pressure Adam like Jack had with him. He knew that his friend would make the right decision, even if it took awhile.

Adam let himself bask in the momentary pleasure of Will's kiss. His throat almost closed up at the realization that Will knew. Or thought he knew. He just hoped to God that Will wouldn't tell anyone. This was way too confusing already. At least Will hadn't asked a bunch of nosy questions. Adam let Will's parting words and comforting kiss calm him as his friend left the apartment.

A/N: Oh, how I do love writing angst. I also couldn't help myself from putting a little bit of House in there with this story. In my mind Adam does kind of look like Chase, and I liked the comparison. Aww… especially with those puppy dog eyes. I think I'm going to go watch some TIVOed House episodes. Oh, and eventually it'll be Christmas in this story. Oh, can you just imagine the possibilities. Adam, Will, Grace, Jack, Karen, Vicky, Roger, and Adam's stepmom all spending the holiday together. What fun! evil laugh

Also, sorry if I got the floor number that they live on wrong. I know that they said it in that one episode where Grace is decorating Jack's apartment and he wants a skylight. And Grace says that he can't have a skylight on the floor of a 12 story building. It was either 7 or 9. Something like that. Okay, then. Long note. Review and you will make me endlessly happy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: In no way do I have legal rights to anything relating to Will & Grace. I do not make any monetary profit from this fanfiction. (Ha. I wish.)**

**A/N: Ok, this is going to be in first person (Will's POV, solely) because… well, because I can. **

My limbs feel heavy, my eyes are drooping, and I am not completely sure if my outstretched hand is able to turn the key in the lock. These are the consequences of a week without sleep.

My cozy bed awaits me. I imagine cuddling into my comforter and drifting off into a dreamless sleep until Monday rears its annoying head.

Okay, so now I feel incredibly old. I'm young and healthy, fully capable of seizing the day and all that crap. But on this Friday afternoon, after this week of Hell, carpe diem is not a part of my vocabulary.

My dreams of sleep are interrupted, though, when I find a certain blonde roommate occupying my bed. Not to say that I don't absolutely love the idea of Adam in my bed, blue boxers amongst my crimson sheets, his hair, gleaming in the sunlight shining through the window, mussed up on my pillow, his scent mixing with mine, oh god…

I do, however, take the time out of my fantasies to notice that he has his frustrated face on. And by frustrated I mean having a contemplative stare that looks the complete opposite of frustrated. He is gazing so intently at my ceiling. My blank, white, immaculate, and completely uninteresting ceiling, which for some reason he finds absolutely fascinating.

The only sounds in the room are of the occasional car going by, I am not completely sure he is even aware of my presence. I change that by walking towards the bed, standing directly over him, directly in the way of his staring contest with the wall.

"Hm? Oh, hi, Will." He mumbles.

I smile coyly. "Hey, Adam. Having a fun time in my bed?"

He looks confused for a moment, like he expects me to be mistaken, like this was actually _his _bed. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Your bed is comfier than the couch. I was getting a crick in my neck."

I refrain from asking him the (oh-so-obvious) question of why he was in bed at all at four in the afternoon. Wouldn't be good coming from me anyway, since I was planning on doing the same thing myself.

Seeing as _he _was the one who had taken up residency in _my _bed, I figured that he would not have a problem if I joined him. The bed squeaks loudly as I plop down next to him, letting my head rest on my arm since he had stolen the pillow.

Still staring upwards, he asks, "How was the office Christmas party?"

Uck. Damn that stupid Christmas party.

"A complete and total disaster." I respond.

He rolls over to look at me, simultaneously grabbing the pillow from beneath his head and resting it underneath my own. I smile gratefully.

"Aw, that's too bad. You've been obsessively planning that thing for weeks."

"Yeah, well, I apparently suck at throwing parties. The deviled eggs were rotten, Donner and Blitzen were promiscuously positioned, my precious appetizers were pushed off the table by my secretary, who decided to use said table as her dance floor, the Christmas tree had the Star of David on it, and to top it all off I found the boss' wife and my _female _coworker making out on MY desk!" My voice rose to the point where I was doing a dead on impersonation of Jack when he has gone supersonic.

Adam smirks. "I told you not to spike the eggnog."

I laugh and turn to face him, but at the same time he scootches closer to me to adjust the blankets, and we find ourselves to be much closer than society usually approves of two men to be. Again, not that I don't like scoffing in society's face.

I expect him to pull away. I can see in my mind him getting a panicked look and running for the door, a vulnerable, new friendship forever ruined. Instead, I feel him sidle closer so that from our foreheads to our feet were touching ever so teasingly.

My eyes cross from staring into his at such a close proximity. A little sigh emerges from my mouth as I feel his hips press ever so lightly against my own. Intentional? He is either enjoying this as much as I am, or he is just very, very cruel.

We stay in this position for what seems like an eternity. A very comfortable and arousing eternity, but still. I find his hands and slowly caress his fingers. I search his face for a response, but as usual it is tormentingly unreadable. Then, in the midst of blinking, I feel a pair of warm, soft lips pressing against mine. Ever so chaste, but alarmingly real. As quick as they were there, my lips are alone once again.

I look up to see that he is biting down on the lip that had just left me. He is just way too tempting. I lean forward to lock our lips once again, this time making sure that he did not escape for a proper length of time.

But, woefully, the kiss had to end eventually. When I open my eyes I find that his beautiful blue ones are still tightly shut, and his body ever so still. I want to go in for another kiss but I need to know how he feels first.

"Adam?"

He finally opens his eyes and focuses on me. Time stands still. But the moment passes and I find that cold has replaced the warmth from his body next to mine. In full freak-out mode he was off the bed like a jackrabbit on speed. There's the panicked look that I have been dreading.

The door shuts quietly behind him. I stare at the ceiling. Then I hear a creak.

"Will?" He whispers, afraid of his own wavering voice, hiding just outside the room, the door cracked enough to peek his head inside.

I grunt in his vicinity.

"I'm sorry. I just… I need time to think."

I knew that it would be complicated. I just did not think it would hurt so much. Not that I planned on this to happen. Well, maybe I had hoped just a little bit. Okay, a lot.

Putting on a more cool, calm, and collected face, I sit up to meet his eyes. I smile reassuringly and tell him to take all the time he needs. Inside I'm screaming.

He looks sad, seeing past my façade. But he just apologizes some more and leaves me alone in my room once again.

I knew that I should not be the one freaking out; he was the one who had every right to, well kind of. I understand what he is going through. But that doesn't keep me from feeling like a black veil has fallen over me.

**A/N: Review, please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: see every other chapter**

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Summer is surprisingly busy. Oh, and I've gone back to my normal style of writing for this story.**

CHAPTER 10:

Adam knocked on the hotel room door with a thumping chest and sweaty palms. _Rap. Rap. Rap._ To him it sounded more like _Doom. Doom. Doom_. He felt like he was making a huge mistake, that in a few days he'll figure it all out and want to kill himself for doing something this stupid.

Then he thought back to the kiss. He had kissed a _guy! _He had kissed _Will! _And he liked it. A lot. So much so that he had to resist the urge to just turn around right now, go find Will, and kiss him over and over again. The thought was tempting, but he had to deal with this first.

_Finally _the door opened to reveal his towel-clad girlfriend. She was dripping wet and had a scowl on her face. _Okay, maybe this isn't the BEST time to do this. _

Her frown turned into an eager smile, though, as she pulled him inside. "Hey, Adam! Are you feeling better?"

He shuffled his feet and turned away from her gaze. "Um, yeah."

She gave him a quick kiss before going into the bathroom to get changed. From behind the door he heard her say, "So what's up?"

_Okay, time to rip off the band-aid._

She came out of the bathroom fully dressed and led him to the bed to sit.

"Vicky, I…um…"

Adam stumbled over his words, watching as Vicky began to frown.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" She said vehemently.

"I'm so sorry. I… I should have never gotten back together with you. It would have never worked…. I'm sorry, really."

He really did love her and would apologize a million times over if he thought it would take away the pain, but he knew it wouldn't do a thing.

Adam was surprised when she suddenly looked at him inquisitively and asked, "Adam, are you breaking up with me because you don't love me or because… you're gay?"

There was a loud bang from the construction work outside. Adam jumped up from the noise and started to pace. Vicky continued to stare at him as he went back and forth, back and forth across the room. It was so absolutely silent that they could hear the shuffling his sneakers made as they brushed across the carpeting.

Finally having enough of it, Vicky grabbed his shoulders to stop him, met his eyes, and repeated the question, "Adam, are you gay?"

He started to hate that word, that question. "What do you think?" He muttered miserably.

"I think that you are but are too afraid to admit it. So you kiss me, tell me you love me, but at the end of the day you aren't happy. _I think _that living with Will has made you finally come to terms with yourself." She said all this in one long breath and her eyes glowed the whole time.

Adam was stricken; he had no idea what to say. But for some reason he felt like a weight had been lifted, like he didn't have to fight anymore. He felt happy.

Since the only sounds he could utter were in no way coherent, all he did was hug her. She sighed into his shoulder, and for a moment he thought she was going to cry, but she just took a deep breath before leaning back to look at his face.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Adam told her, tears starting to come to his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I do." She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So, did something happen between you and Will?"

So that's how he spent the night in his ex's bed. The fact that all they did was talk was irrelevant. Adam awoke feeling like the world was a brighter place. And then he realized that he had run out on Will yesterday, and he groaned at how idiotic he had been. Another conversation was awaiting him a few blocks away, so he wrote Vicky a quick note and left the hotel.

Will&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&grace

Adam walked slowly back to Will's apartment. The sun was just coming up and he admired the way the skyscrapers looked with the soft morning light hitting them. Everything looked so much cleaner in the morning, and hopeful, if that made sense. There was a spattering of fresh snow on the ground, untouched yet by cars and footprints. He stopped to scratch out his name in the snow with his toe, remembering snow fights and igloos from when he was young. It was so much simpler back then. Gay and straight meant nothing back when girls were icky and all guys wanted to do was win in a snowball fight.

Will was curled up, asleep, when Adam finally got home. He was an anxious sleeper, his eyes squeezed tight and his eyebrows furrowed, like he was trying to do calculus in his dreams. Then he let out a soft sigh and his face relaxed.

Adam didn't have the heart to wake him up. Also, his body was fighting to stay upright already, due to the lack of sleep from talking to Vicky all night. So, instead all he did was curl up around him and start to fall back asleep, liking the feeling of how familiar it all was. He remembered how comfortable it was waking up in Will's arms, even if they were drunk and woke up sopping wet from his insane cousin pouring water over them. That night he had woken up in the middle of the night and had looked over at Will and had just felt like everything was as it should be; that all the pieces were finally together.

He hadn't cared that he was sore from laying on the floor or what the implications were of being curled up against him, all he cared about was being there with him. Feeling his breath on his neck, his hands on his stomach, his sleepy murmurs in his ear.

Now was the same deal. He could stay like this forever.

Will&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&gracewill&gracewill&graceWill&grace

The coffee cup clinked annoyingly every time Will put it down, never taking a sip from it. He had fallen asleep angry and depressed and had woken up entangled in another human being feeling happy as a clam. It was all very unnerving.

He wondered if they had had a conversation that he just couldn't remember. Adam had ran out of there saying he needed time, and then he was back as suddenly as he had gone. Will was nervous as anything waiting for him to wake up. He would have liked to stay snuggled up next to him all day but he had too much nervous energy to stay still.

Giving up on the coffee, Will grabbed some cleaning products and started to scrub down the kitchen. He was in the middle of trying to get out an invisible stain on the tile when Adam walked out of his bedroom.

Unfortunately, that was the moment that the whole annoying brigade decided to show up. Grace walked in first, shouldering past Adam to dump a box of donuts on the table.

"Morning, Will! Hey, Adam! I went down to Dunkin Donuts because I had this dream that I was in a pool full of chocolate and, get this, I was sitting in a chocolate-covered, sprinkled inner tube. And then that one guy, Will, you know who I'm talking about, the Dunkin Donuts coffee guy? He came out and was like the pool boy or something and he didn't have a shirt. And THEN he turns into ANOTHER donut! Oh, so I went down there this morning and got a dozen of 'em. You guys can split one if you want."

With a happy, neurotic sigh she collapsed on a chair to start in on another donut while Adam and Will stared in shock.

"Um, Gracie, did you happen to take one of Karen's tic-tacs before you went to sleep?" Will asked while drinking his now-cold coffee.

"No! I KNOW not to take anything pill-shaped from Karen. But I did have her make me a cup of coffee yesterday and it tasted kinda weird and then I sorta don't remember anything after that."

Grace let out a gasp at the realization. "I am gonna KILL her!"

She ran out but found the object of her anger standing outside of the door, drink in hand.

"Karen! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be passed out somewhere right now?" Grace asked, letting her into the apartment, regretting it as she did.

"Well, honey. The way you were going on at work, I was worried. You kept on going on about "clients" and "designs." And even on my fifth martini I knew you weren't making a whole lot of sense." Karen let out a laugh and made herself comfortable on the couch.

Trying to ignore Grace's yelling, Will pulled Adam aside to talk. "About last night…"

It was then that Jack decided to announce his presence. He hopped over and pulled Adam out of Will's grasp. "How would you like to be a part in my new production Just Jack ? It's exciting, it's fabulous, it's Jackarific! What do you say, buddy?"

"Sure, Jack. Um… what will I have to do?" Adam replied, glancing back at Will.

"Oh, nothing at all. Just as a little people pleaser in the middle of the show, what I'm gonna do is have YOU go into a box while I take a saw and cut you in half." He answered matter-of-factly.

Will was in the middle of trying to grab the donut box away from Grace who was leaving a trail of chocolate crumbs everywhere she went. He flicked Jack in the back of the head as he went by. "Jack, Adam is NOT going to be in your little freak-show of a performance!"

Grace reluctantly handed the box over and backed him up. "Yeah, Jack. Knowing you you'll cut him in half for real. Sorry, but I do NOT want his dad after us for butchering up his son."

Will shook his head a little. "Eh, he's going to be after me already, anyway."

Everyone turned to look at him. "Why would he be after YOU, Will?" Jack questioned.

_Um, I don't know. How about turning his son gay… At least that's what he'll think I did once he finds out. _Will thought to himself.

As Will stuttered a response, Adam saved him. "Well, he's mad enough that I'm staying with you guys."

Adam failed to mention the part where his dad hated gay people, even though his dad didn't know yet that Will was even gay. _I guess soon my father will hate me too, now that I think of it._

After a moment of quiet everyone started acting at once. Grace went for the box in Will's hand, Jack pestered Adam some more, and somehow Rosario had showed up and Karen was arguing with her about taking the kids to swim practice. Will felt like he would explode if they kept on like this, and he felt like if he didn't talk to Adam now he would never get the chance.

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!" Will yelled, waving the donut box in their faces.

Shocked looks greeted him, and a bemused one from Adam.

Jack sneered at him. "Geez, Will. What's YOUR problem? All I wanted was a little help with my show, if that's too much to ask."

"And I actually cared enough to bring donuts! Shame on you, Will!" Grace grabbed back the box and stormed out, with Jack following behind her.

All that was left was Karen and Rosario who were looking awkwardly at Will. "Um, well, honey, that was a bit harsh. I just came by for a little visit. No worries, though, I've got a rainbow of pills that will erase this whole morning. Bye, Wilma! Bye, Grace's cousin!"

Adam muttered a bye at their backs as they walked out. They could hear their arguing through the wall.

"_Finally _we can talk!" Will exclaimed, turning to Adam.

Adam just laughed and pulled Will in for a long-awaited kiss.

**A/N: How'd you like? More drama to come for our friends Adam and Will. **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

CHAPTER 11:

Jack caressed a long, fluffy scarf fondly. How he did love his cashmere.

"Hey, Jack, come on! We're gonna hit Barney's next," yelled Grace from outside the large, glass doors of the department store.

Jack gave a last glance at the glorious winterwear before heading out to join the rest of his friends. Will dumped a moundful of crinkling shopping bags in his arms as soon as he got outside. "Jack! You carry your OWN damn Christmas gifts, I paid for them after all."

Jack stuck out his tongue at Will's retreating form and turned to Adam, who was admiring the elaborate holiday window displays. "Geez, why is everyone yelling at ME today? I am seriously reconsidering giving ANYBODY a gift this year."

Adam tilted his head, only half paying attention to his perpetually complaining friend.

"You don't have to worry, Adam. See now YOU'RE nice, unlike that snippy, excuse-for-a-man up there. You get extra gifts."

Adam gazed longingly at said man, ignoring pouting Jack completely. He saw that Grace and Will were getting ready to cross the street without them so he grabbed some bags from Jack and ran to catch up with them.

Throngs of bustling shoppers, excited tourists, and businessmen with scowling faces forced the four friends to separate. Swerving to avoid a baby carriage, Adam reached for Will's fingers and squeezed them. Will glanced over and winked before pulling him down a separate street from Jack and Grace who were bickering to each other half-heartedly.

Will did a quick check of the street before leaning down slowly to give Adam a quick peck on the lips. After enjoying the kiss for a moment he pulled away and interlocked their hands once again. They strolled close together down the snow-covered sidewalk, unawares to where they were going or what they were doing. "So, how's your Christmas shopping going, Will?"

"Pretty good. I got Grace a pair of boots that she hinted ever-so-subtly at."

Adam veered to the left while shooing away a cock-eyed pigeon that had been annoyingly trailing after them.

"Those red, knee-high things? She was practically drooling over them. I would've gotten them for her, but they were just a bit out of my price range. As in they cost more than a bottle of water at the movies."

Will wrapped his arms around Adam, their coats making shuffling sounds as they rubbed together. "That's okay. You really don't have to get us anything. We have a deal in our little, dysfunctional family. I pay for EVERYTHING. I probably would've gotten another head-shot from Jack if I hadn't given him a wad of cash to spend."

As a family of tourists with matching red t-shirts that had _I Love New York _emblazoned on the front passed by them, Adam quickly disentangled himself from Will's half-embrace, looking worriedly at the ground. Will rolled his eyes and waited for the intruding group to turn the corner. "You do realize how unnecessary that is, right?"

Adam gave him an apologetic look. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just kinda new to this, alright? I only figured out I was even… you know… like two days ago."

"It's called gay." Will said abruptly while giving Adam a sideways stare.

Adam glared at him and gave him a slight shove of frustration. Will just laughed and pulled Adam along for the ride, pressing him against the side of a building. He ran his hands through Adam's hair and started kissing his neck softly, expecting a protest at any moment from his still somewhat closeted- friend. Or was he his boyfriend now? These were the confusing things that Will was patiently (mostly) waiting for Adam to figure out.

Adam sighed at Will's ministrations, but could not help but keep one eye half-open, glancing for any sign of life on the deserted side street. Good thing too, since an angry redhead and pissy out-of-work actor had just crossed the intersection. "Will!"

He desperately pushed Will away and tried to steady his shaky breaths. He still felt fluttery and somewhat light-headed from Will's touch and attempted to act nonchalant as the glaring duo approached them, their harsh expressions accentuated by the glaring streetlamps and icy atmosphere.

Grace socked him in the arm and Adam slightly winced at the surprising power of the punch. "Where the hell were you two? We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Jack spoke through a scowl, handing the overstuffed shopping bags into Will's and Adam's reluctant arms. "Yeah, Grace was getting early wrinkles from annoyance. She thought you got trampled by a wild pack of overzealous tourists or something."

Grace huffed and smacked Jack in the back of his hat-donned head. "I do NOT have wrinkles! You're just mad 'cause I wouldn't let you steal that poster of James Van Der Beek."

She then turned around and took a swing at Will's shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

She gestured at Adam and Jack, who were still rubbing at their respective injuries. "Didn't want you to feel left out."

WILLANDGRACEWILLANDGRACEWILLANDGRACEWILLANDGRACE

Adam held back a grin as Will subtly played with the hairs on the back of his neck as they watched the random movie-of-the-week on TNT or Lifetime or one of those channels. Honestly, neither of the two men were paying much attention to the images on the screen. Adam was engrossed in the slight contact that he had with Will sitting next to him, sneaking peeks at his expressions as the night wore on. Will was trying to find ways of touching Adam without being noticed by Grace, who was sitting next to the recipient of his playful fondles.

Will knew that he should tell Grace and Jack about him and Adam, but it was all so new and he was having fun keeping it a secret. Anyway, he was apprehensive about Adam's reaction to _really_ coming out of the closet. So far he had only told two people, both of whom had pretty much forced it out of him anyway.

He decided that once they were alone together he would bring it up. For now though, he watched Adam's reaction as he stroked his knee. Adam bit his lip and tried to ignore Will, finding it harder and harder to do so. He finally excused himself to go to the bathroom, Grace ignoring him and Will grinning maniacally. Since Will knew how Grace got when watching a movie he simply just got up and intercepted Adam, pulling him into the bedroom.

"Will! Grace will notice something." Adam regretted the sound of that statement but the bits of panic forced him into speaking.

"See now that's your problem. You overestimate how much time people spend thinking of other people."

Adam shook his head and smiled, trying to calm that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. And the ever persistent voice in his head telling him to hide.

Adam's racing mind was wiped clean, though, when he felt Will's lips press against his in a passionate kiss. He got lost in the heat of the moment and was startled when he heard a knock on the door he was leaning against. "Will? Do you know if we have any extra-butter popcorn left? All I see is SmartPop."

Will shouted back at her as Adam shifted impatiently. He heard a muffled thanks coming from the kitchen. He wondered whether she found it weird that they left the movie and disappeared into a bedroom. At least she didn't sound like she suspected anything.

"We have to tell them, Adam."

He sighed, knowing that Will was right.

WILLANDGRACEWILLANDGRACEWILLANDGRACEWILLANDGRACE

Jack and Grace fidgeted on the couch, waiting expectantly for Will to elaborate on why he called them over. Adam looked like he was going to be sick and he had wrung his hands so many times that they had started to go numb.

Will heard the incessant tapping of Grace's heeled foot, knocking the beat into his brain until he thought he would scream. He wished that he had planned this out better. Everything was so awkward and he looked out warily for Adam, who he thought would faint at any moment. Will knew that it wasn't Jack and Grace that was the problem, it was the actual act of saying it out loud that was bothering him. He liked to think of it as a kind of trial-run for him.

Will gestured for Adam to start. His adorable blue eyes darted back and forth between everyone in the room. Grace to Jack to Will and back to Grace again. "I just wanted to let you guys know that… Well, the thing is… Ok., I'm just gonna say it…"

Everyone was silent for a long moment before Grace spoke. "You know, generally you say something after making that statement."

Adam looked up, startled. "Oh, right. Yeah."

He glanced at Will for some help but he just gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay! Dammit! I'm gay, alright?"

He collapsed on the couch next to Will and stared at his cousin and friend through his fingers. Will nudged him. "Oh, and I'm dating Will."

Will smiled and gave him a congratulatory kiss on the cheek. "Well done, my friend. And, look, no head injuries. So your coming out is officially going better than mine did."

It only took a second for the two people to absorb the news of the new couple. Grace was the first to react, jumping on top of the both of them, giving them a giant hug. "That is SO great! Oh my God, I was hoping you'd be gay, you are absolutely perfect for Will! I was afraid he'd be alone forever!"

"Grace!" Will exclaimed, dumping her onto the floor.

"Well, it's true," she said as she awkwardly hobbled back to her feet.

Jack took in a few deep breaths and then exhaled angrily. "Adam, I have a bone to pick with you! Even after my many, and I mean MANY, advances… you choose WILL over ME?"

Adam looked guiltily up at him. "Sorry, Jack. Nothing personal."

Jack let out a cry. "Nothing _personal. _I gave you my heart and you _stomped _all over it! I don't think I will ever love again. Are you happy now, Adam? You have broken me, now I will be alone and get fat. Gasp! I'm going to turn into Will!"

Adam had no response to this unwarranted outburst so he just sat back and tried to look apologetic… for whatever he had apparently done wrong.

Will finally came to his rescue. "Jack, I'm sorry to tell you this but that is all in your head. Now why don't you run along like a good little girl and leave Adam and me alone."

"William Truman, I will never forgive you for this! I'll rue the day you steal another man from ME!"

"Jesus, Jack! You and Adam were NEVER together!" Will started dragging Jack out the door.

Jack slapped his hands away and started to walk out. Before leaving he turned around and said quite calmly, "By the way, Will, I borrowed a twenty from your wallet. Needed some pocket change to take Dennis out. Oh, and tell me when you want me to take Adam shopping for his out-of-the-closet wardrobe. Goodnight!"

Grace gave Adam a last hug before leaving herself. "Love you, Adam. I'll see you later; I have a date with the coffee guy at Dunkin Donuts. I'm hoping he can get me a discount."

Adam stood to walk Grace out and as she shut the door with a gentle click he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders. "You did good."

Adam leaned back against Will's chest. "Thanks, Will. For everything. There was no way I would have been able to do this without you're extremely annoying persistence."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad! You should've seen Jack when I came out of the closet. He left a gay porno magazine for my _mother _to find. You think you had it bad…."

Adam laughed softly and turned to face him. His face suddenly got darker. "Damn, what am I going to do about _my _parents. I can't see them taking it as well as the people I've told already."

"Have you talked to your dad since that one night?"

Adam rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly. "He's called a few times. He said in the last message that if I didn't call him back he'd come over. I think he wants to actually spend Christmas with us."

Will smirked. "Oh, what a happy holiday it will be."

**A/N: I'm not too fond of this chapter but tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Except Adam (I went around NYC the other day looking for potential Adams. Sadly, there weren't many. The closest was the actor that I saw on Broadway.)**

**A/N: Sorry for the horrendously slow updates- I've been attempting to write four fics at once. And this is the edited version, slightly. I went back and changed a few obvious mistakes from this chapter and others. **

Adam lay across Will's bed, listening to the bickering coming from the closet.

"No, Will, he can't wear _red. _It'll look too… angry. How about a softer red- like this."

"Jack! That's _pink_. Adam can't come out to his dad in _pink!_"

Hangers clattered to the floor and the shuffling in the closet got louder.

"And why not? Too _gay?" _Jack challenged.

Will hesitated. "Well, it'd match you perfectly."

"Oh, another snub at me, eh, Truman? Well, let me tell you, I do not _have _to be here. I am doing this for my dear friend Adam… and for the gay community. And because Dennis canceled…He really is hot… I wonder if I should call him… Wait, I had a point…"

Adam heard Will sigh loudly. He wondered if they would notice if he went out and made a quick run to Starbucks.

Jack resumed making his 'point.' "So, right, I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart, so… STOP BEING MEAN TO ME, DAMMIT!"

"Oh, Jack, that wasn't me being mean. If I wanted to be mean I would call you an immature, effeminate, annoying howler monkey that doesn't know good taste if it bit him in the ass."

As Jack's screech hit Adam's ears, he decided that it was time to put a stop to this. He reluctantly rolled off the comfy bed and dragged the screaming men from the pile of clothes they had been picking through. "Jack, stop screeching."

"I AM NOT SCREECHING!" Jack said in an octave that could burst an ear drum.

"And, you, Will. Try to refrain from being mean to him, please. I do kind of need him here."

Jack's angry face changed into one of obnoxious glee. "See, Will!"

Why did Adam feel like a parent to these men that had six years on him?

Will raised his arms in defeat. "Okay, okay. We'll play nice. Sorry, Adam."

Adam grinned. "Good. Anyway, you should be focusing on _me._ Not each other- you guys have already come out to your families- if not disastrously."

Jack and Will threw pillows at him and Adam reconsidered that statement. Will crossed his arms. "Hey, I did better than both of you. Jack didn't come out to his mom until he was thirty! And, Adam, without us you probably would've been married to Vicky by now."

Adam tried to look offended, but he was distracted by the massive amounts of objects that were flying in the direction of his boyfriend. Jack glared at Will. "Oh, you are _so_ not allowed to play that card, Will. If I am not mistaken, was it not _me _who helped _you _come out of the closet?"

Will was forced to agree, and Adam and Jack decided that Will was actually the worst out of the three. And then, somehow, Jack got mad again, and resumed throwing things at them. Adam grabbed Will's hand and dragged him out of the bedroom, leaving Jack to take his anger out on the door.

Karen was sitting at the table, sipping her martini. She raised her eyebrows at the pair of laughing men leaving the bedroom. "Ooh, what have you queerlings been up to? A little nookie-nookie in the bedroom? Or isn't Jack in there with you?"

Her eyes flashed. "Oh, Adam, I didn't think you were that kinky."

Karen giggled as Adam flushed.

Will rolled his eyes. "So, Cruella, when did you get here?"

He crossed the room and grabbed a bottle of water for himself and Adam.

"Oh, just a few minutes ago. I would've told you I was here, but you sounded like you were having so much _fun._" Karen raised an eyebrow suggestively, while Adam's face turned an interesting shade of purple.

Will downed the water before answering her. "We were looking for a coming out-fit for Adam. We decided that with just the right jacket, we can change his dad into a different, more tolerant person. And with the perfect pant we can make his coming-out be as pleasant as a walk in the park."

Karen swirled the olive in her drink for a few seconds before looking up with a shocked expression. "Oh, Honey, no. I don't do _this. _I only came here because the fat one's having a birthday party. And you don't want to _see_ the manse after the kids have gotten a hold of birthday cake."

Grace, who was sitting in the TV room- previously preoccupied with a rather intense episode of While You Were Out, suddenly flicked off the TV and went to stand in front of Adam. "Wait, you're going to tell your dad you're gay? Here? At Christmas?"

Adam nodded, smiling as Will linked their hands together. Grace smirked. "How very stereotypical of you. Will and Jack chose the lesser holiday of Thanksgiving, but Christmas has just the right amount of class for it, I suppose."

"Um, thanks; I guess."

It was then that Jack exited Will's bedroom, outfit in hand. "Okay, I have the perfect outfit. For the shirt there's…"

He was interrupted, though, by the ring of Adam's cell phone. It cut through the room like glass shattering, and Adam just knew it was his dad. His hand hesitated over the phone before answering. "Hello?"

"_Adam? Is that you? I have called you…"_

Adam sighed and took the phone away from his ear, waiting patiently for his dad to finish his initial yelling. At his friends' questioning gazes, he simply explained, "My dad."

When he thought he was about done, Adam went to have some privacy in the hallway, feeling Will's concerned gaze at his back. He brought back the phone to his ear, mentally preparing himself for whatever his dad was about to say.

"_Are you still there?"_

"Yeah, dad, still here."

"_Good. You know, Mary and I came all the way across the country to see you… and you cannot even condescend to see us. Is it that Jack character that's been keeping you away from us? Or Will? Grace? I didn't like the looks of them. That Jack fellow seemed funny." _He spit out the word funny, and Adam knew what he really meant.

"No, dad. I've just been busy. The holidays. And I did see you remember? That lovely night where you knocked my friend over and completely ignored my roommates. And remember how we had that heart-to-heart where you told me my mother deserved to die?" Adam said, sarcasm spiraling as he ranted.

He felt sobs come into his throat and he bit his cheeks, trying to sound composed. Silence resonated through the phone, and Adam wondered if maybe he had finally gotten through to him. Maybe being honest and up-front really was worth a try…

"_Now you listen to me, Adam. Are you listening?"_

Adam sighed, knowing that it had been too good to hope. "Yeah, dad."

His dad grumbled through the phone. _"If it wasn't for this damn snowstorm coming our way, I would have us all be on the first plane back to Portland. I've been thinking about our… talk. And I decided that you should come home. We'll come over for Christmas, but after that…"_

His dad trailed off, but Adam imagined him saying, "YOU'RE MINE."

His heart seemed to frost over. His timidity and fear took control, leaving him unable to do anything but obey. He could only choke out the words. "Sure, um, yeah."

"_You have four days. I'll come over at around noon on Christmas and I have already set a flight for the twenty-sixth. Pack your bags, son."_

There was a click and Adam felt his phone fall from his fingers.

**A/N: Any good? Please, tell me. This wasn't initially supposed to be the end of the chapter, but, well, it's late. I will try to update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Will was created by Max Mutchnick and David Kohan. But I do have rights to Adam, Vicky, and Adam's parents. **

Adam's POV

There's something about Will that makes me forget. Forget, well, everything.

He lives in this world; a fantasy land that I could've only imagined a couple months ago. He's successful and gorgeous and… he likes me. _Me. _Here, I can do what I want. It's New York City, for chrissakes! I have so many options opened up to me; I feel like my life has just begun. And I'm excited, so happy and giddy with thrill for the future.

But this was before; before my past caught up with me.

It's so easy to forget. To make-believe that everything is perfectly alright. Because I'm in Will's arms and when I'm with him the world ceases to exist and there is only me and him.

I lied to him before. After my dad called, when I went back into the apartment, he asked me what he had said. I told him that, unfortunately, we would be having a few more people over for Christmas. I left out the other part: the part about me leaving, or at least the fact that my dad wants me to leave. He just hugged me reassuringly, and I breathed in his scent and made-believe that it would turn out okay. Nothing bad could happen with those arms around me.

Grace has been reminding me that I'm Jewish. She wants someone to celebrate Hanukkah with her, I think. Well, I'm half Jewish, actually. I told her that my dad wouldn't let my mom take me to a synagogue or celebrate any Jewish holidays when I was younger, before she had left and the few times I saw her afterwards. She looked at me funny then, and I realized how bad that was. Another thing to add to the list of things I hate about my dad. It's a wonder why I never just ran away as a kid. Too afraid, I suppose. Of the unknown.

When my mom left, though, I really wished she would take me with her. I used to imagine that one day her car would just appear in the driveway. She would greet me with a big hug and be so sorry she would stop at every ice-cream place on the way to New York City. I had a weird fondness for New York, even back then.

I've been lying a lot lately. The other night, when I was in bed with Will, for one. Well, not in _bed, _in bed. Kind of. We haven't actually slept together yet. But we've come close; like the night I was in bed with him.

The window was open and I remember the sounds of disco music coming from the apartment above us. Will got up and playfully danced, trying to get me to join him. I'm a bad dancer, though. Jack said that it was a travesty when a gay man can't dance- and that he would give me dance lessons. I'd much rather dance with Will, knowing where dancing might lead.

But, back to the point. He was dancing and I was laughing, and we ended up kissing. A lot. This was right after we got together, before we told anyone. I was still unsure of myself, which resulted in quite a bit of nervous giggles. Somehow our shirts had come off, and I was fascinated by his toned chest. And his lustful eyes. And his kissable mouth.

So, I was running my hands across his chest and back, exhilarated when the kisses got deeper as I did so. Will then grinned wickedly and started licking his way down my body. I remember thinking that this was _much _better than anything that I had done with girls before.

After he made it down to my belly button, and let me tell you- by this time the world was spiraling around me, he stopped suddenly. His eyebrows furrowed and he was examining something near my ribs; his finger trailed along a scar. He asked me where I got it.

I think I said a bike accident. Or I fell down the stairs. I mean, come on, he had been _licking _me, I couldn't think straight! I became nervous then, although he didn't seem suspicious or anything. My whole body seemed to blush; turning even hotter than it already was. I pulled him into a deep kiss just to change the topic.

Because I had lied.

**A/N: Oh, short, I know. But, hey, at least I was quicker with updating. Even if this was a somewhat strange chapter. Review and I will send good thoughts your way! And I already have some of chapter 14 written, so hopefully it won't be too long of a wait. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update- um, again. I reward your patience with… a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Adam is mine! All mine! Mwahahaha!!! But Will and those other loverly characters are not, unfortunately.**

The colorful lights, twinkling from the tree, cast rainbows on the five friends' faces. It was Christmas Eve and they were huddled around the meticulously decorated Christmas tree in Will's apartment: Will and Adam curled up on the couch together, Jack and Grace excitedly ripping open presents on the floor, and Karen flipping through a catalog nonchalantly.

Will grinned at Adam, coziness making him feel all light and fluffy. He had been so uncharacteristically happy lately that Grace had actually _yelled _at him to get that dopey smile off his face. He looked in his friends' direction, to find most of the presents already opened- including _his. _"Hey! When you said you guys were going to open presents early, I didn't think you meant _mine!_"

Grace only glanced up for a second. "You were so wrapped up in my cousin that I didn't think you'd notice."

Said cousin got up from Will's lap and searched through the pile of presents. "Hm, your parents sent you a set of wineglasses. From the looks of your cupboards, I'd say that's what they've sent you every year."

Will took a sip from his wine glass, Christmas gift of '97.

Adam leaned behind the tree, reaching for another gift. "Ah, here's a pair of golf clubs… from a Paul and Peggy. Who are they?"

Will smirked at the golf clubs, taking them from Adam and tossing them aside. "Paul's my brother and Peggy's his wife."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"I have two, actually."

"Really? I always wanted siblings. Are you guys close?"

Will noticed Grace's smirk, but he just gave Adam a small smile. "I wouldn't really call us… close."

"Oh. Why not?" Adam asked, curious that Will had never mentioned his family much.

Will sighed. "Well, Paul and I never really got along _that _great. And Sam and I were pretty close… until I insulted his fiancé. Now we don't really talk."

Adam went back to the couch and snuggled against Will's chest, holding up a small, square gift to inspect. Will held it up and read the card out loud. "To Will and Adam, from Grace."

Grace looked up from the floor, grinning expectantly. "Okay, guys, open it, already!"

Will and Adam glanced at each other before each taking an end and ripping it open. Both their eyebrows shot up simultaneously. Will groaned. "Graaaaace…"

Jack shot up immediately and grabbed the present from Will's grasp. "Oh, and what is this?"

He giggled at the picture he held in his hand, so well-ornamented with a gold frame. It was a photograph of Will and Adam together, cuddled on the floor, and for some reason soaking wet. He pouted at the pair. "When did this happen… and where the hell was I?"

Adam snuck up behind his friend (who was scrutinizing the picture a bit too much for his taste) and nabbed the photo from his tight grasp. He nodded to Grace and explained, "_This _was the result of a very drunken night and my dear cousin having _way _too much time on her hands."

Karen perked up at the word 'drunken.' "Ooh, did you and Will do the dirty? Well, _finally!" _She paused for a moment with a vacant expression. "Did someone mention pictures? Let me see!"

A scuffle broke out – Adam losing the photo to Karen's sneakiness, who lost it to Will's resolve in a game of tug-of-war, before finally (with a swift kick to the shins) Grace held it up victorious. "Ha! I win!"

Will put his hands on his hips. "_What _exactly do you win? You were going to give it to us in the first place!"

She knotted her eyebrows in confusion for a moment before realization hit. "Oh, right, I was. Here!" She said, handing it off to Adam with an overeager smile. "Happy Hanukkah!"

"Um, thanks?"

Everyone resumed their positions as if nothing happened. Adam snuggled up against his boyfriend, happily displaying Grace's gift. He said jokingly, "Aw… you are so cute completely passed out drunk."

Will gave him a peck on the lips, reveling in the touch, before saying. "Same to you, sweetie."

Jack glared at them, disgusted. "Ew. Can you two just, like, get a room already?"

Will rolled his eyes and gave Adam another (longer) kiss for good measure. Jack scoffed, but ruined it by giggling a second later (he just could not deny the couple's adorableness!)

A perfect Christmas Eve, Adam thought. The best one he had ever had… well, at least as far back as he could remember.

Jack noticed a light powdering of snow falling outside the window and insisted that they had to go celebrate, simultaneously lamenting that Karen had decided to leave early and couldn't be his snow-angel buddy. The five of them raced down the stairs (nobody thought to take the elevator.) Jack grabbed Will's hand, who tugged Adam along, and Grace attached herself to the three – not wanting to be left behind (she started to think that she was becoming outnumbered.)

Jack did a happy dance as they pushed open the doors and were hit with frosty air. Will and Adam huddled together, shivering from the cold and feeling somewhat embarrassed for acting so silly. 

Soft snowflakes weighted down Will's eyelashes and his sight was rimmed with white. He snickered at the gooey romanticness of the moment, but couldn't help gazing adoringly at his boyfriend nonetheless. As Grace giggled uncontrollably and her and Jack danced in the snowfall (Will now considered the fact that they all may have had a bit too much eggnog) he wrapped his arms around Adam and kissed him long and slow.

Warm from the embrace and still exhilarated, Adam laughed and pulled Will to the rest of the group. He whispered to him, "I think this may be the best night of my life."

Will smiled and couldn't help the many mushy lovey-dovey thoughts that came into his head. He and Adam both were surprised though, when he whispered back, "I love you, Adam."

His boyfriend paused for a moment, taking a half-step away from him, forehead wrinkled in thought. Will felt the cold wrap its icy arms around his now vulnerable body. He was such an idiot! It was too soon… He was going to scare him off. Like he always did. He was an utter failure at relationships, he thought.

Deep in his own insecurities he could barely hear Adam's response. His eyes widened and his voice sounded small. "What… what did you say?"

Adam smiled, running his hands through Will's hair and kissing him on the cheek, he repeated what he said confidently. "I love you too."

They both giggled nervously, high from their confessions and the magic that seemed to come out at these rare moments. Their eyes locked and they both thought the same thing.

Will shouted to his delirious friends, who were now red-faced and almost worn-out from their energies. "Hey, guys. I think Adam and I are gonna head back up."

Two sets of eyebrows rose, innuendos on their lips. Adam added pathetically, "To… um, sleep?"

As they reentered, wrapped in each other's arms, Will laughed. "Real smooth."

Adam gave him a light shove but got distracted by a searing kiss. Breathlessly, he said, "Yeah, I don't think we're going to get much sleep tonight."

**A/N: Aww. Just a bit of silliness and sweetness sandwiched between drama and angst. This particular chapter took so long to get out because I was going to add a whole other part to it, but then felt bad for being lazy and making you wait so long. The end is drawing near, though. Please review (and not yell at me too much for my laziness.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Will and Grace is the property of David Kohan and Max Mutchnik.**

**A/N: Again, I am sorry for being incredibly lazy. I hope the length of this final chapter will at least somewhat make up for it.**

**--**

Adam couldn't sleep. He sighed as he looked at Will's peaceful form next to him. He would give anything to just surrender to his exhaustion and be in oblivion for a few hours, but his thoughts were going a million miles per hour and he was wide awake.

As the clock kept on ticking, painfully reminding him of how late it was, his mind drifted to past Christmases. When he was younger he would never be able to fall asleep on Christmas Eve, either, though for different reasons. He would be full of excitement, listening intently for sounds of Reindeer hooves. His mom would always become so excited during the holidays, playing music and baking nonstop. After she left the holidays were conspicuously empty to him. He remembered asking his dad one Christmas morning why Santa left him so few presents that year. That was the year he found out Santa wasn't real. That was the same year his mom had left, the same year his dad had remarried, the same year he had first started understanding how cruel life could be.

He shifted restlessly, hating the direction his thoughts were going. He wanted to relax and revel in the moment, because this was one of the truly great moments that came so few and far between. Will lay snuggled up against him, arm thrown over his chest protectively. He loved him so much, which was why he couldn't sleep – he didn't want to leave him.

He wasn't _planning _on leaving him. His dad was trying to force him to move back to Oregon, but he knew he couldn't let that happen. So he let his dad think he was packing and saying his goodbyes, but really he was just passing the time, trying to figure out how to break the news.

Tomorrow was not going to be a good day.

--

Will awoke with his head on someone's chest and his arms encircling someone's body. He grinned against the smooth skin. "Hey, Adam."

He was surprised to find his boyfriend wide awake. His eyes were bloodshot and his face pale; it was obvious that he hadn't gotten any sleep. "You okay?"

Adam pasted on a fake smile. "Yeah, fine. Just had a bad dream."

Will looked concerned and gave Adam a kiss, careful not to breathe his morning breath on him. "What was it about?"

Adam gulped. "Um, I don't know. It was pretty vague… but, I think it was something like my dad was making me move away… leave you."

Will contemplated this while tracing patterns along Adam's chest. Finally he looked into Adam's eyes. "Well, he would just have to be disappointed then, because there is no way I'm giving you up."

Adam grinned and rolled his eyes at the sappiness. "You're not going to end up being all stalkerish are you - not letting me out of your sight?"

Will laughed and rolled over so he was straddling him. "Exactly! Hm, I guess you should've thought before getting into bed with me. Now you will never get out of my clutches."

Adam felt his heart drop – feeling guilty for not telling Will about what his father had planned. He gripped Will's hair possessively as his boyfriend started kissing him, fingers trailing down his chest. He thought this was definitely a fantastic way to start off Christmas…

Will trailed kisses down his neck, murmuring as he went. "When are your parents coming over anyway?"

Adam sighed, trying not to ruin the moment. That was, until he saw what time it was. He shot up from the bed. "Crap – in a half hour."

Will shook his head as Adam rushed out of the room, into the bathroom to start getting ready.

--

Adam stood in the middle of the living room, eyes closed, trying to remember to breathe. Grace was attempting to cook a Christmas feast in the kitchen, with Will beside her, _attempting _to prevent a fire. He winced at a sudden clattering of pots and pans. This was overpowered by the grating, high-key sounds of Christmas music that was pounding through the apartment, courtesy of Jack. Said crazy man was currently dancing and singing to White Christmas, leading a stuffed reindeer around the room as he belted out the lyrics.

_I have got to remember to breathe. In. Out. In…_

After calming himself down somewhat, Adam started to evaluate the situation. It was 11:45 AM, his parents would be here in fifteen minutes, food was being prepared, the apartment was cleaned, his stuff was packed…

Wait… why was his stuff packed? Hadn't he decided that he _wasn't _going to leave Will like his father wanted? So then how did his clothes end up neatly packed into a suitcase?

_Breathing- in, out, in, out, in… in – crap._

Guilt attacked his stomach and he felt somewhat queasy. He hated lying to Will, to Grace. He hated being so unsure. And he _hated _that his father was getting inside his head like this.

Adam jumped as Will's voice spoke up from behind him. "You look like you just lost a pair of fabulous new shoes to a guy with no product in his hair… what's wrong?"

Adam laughed and rolled his eyes, trying to calm down. He was being ridiculous, after all. To answer Will's concern, he kissed him softly on the lips, not letting him go for a proper length of time. Jack made 'eww' noises from the other room and shouted, "Get a room!"

They all turned their heads as Grace screamed, flapping her arms at a pot of some substance that was now in flames. Will ran over to help her, pouring cups of water over the flame. He slumped against the counter exhaustedly when he finally got it out, staring dejectedly at the ashes that remained. He glared at Grace. "Oh, great. People will be here at any moment and we are serving ashes a la carte!"

Grace fumed, and then hit Will over the head with the first thing she saw – which was, unfortunately, a frying pan. She yelped as he hit the floor, momentarily unconscious. "Um… Will? Time to stop faking now… get up."

Adam was stuck between bursting out laughing or crying. For now all he could do was drag his unconscious boyfriend over to the couch and hope he did not get brain damage from his deranged cousin who apparently had anger issues. Will was dead weight, though, and he had to call Jack over to help him. The two of them lifted him up, Jack at his head and Adam at his feet. They went pretty smoothly until Jack saw Hugh Jackman on the TV out of the corner of his eye and went over to watch, dropping Will without a second thought. Will's head thunked against the floor. Adam groaned. "Jack! If Will wakes up thinking that his name is Mary Sue and he lives in Oz then I am going to make sure that you-"

He was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Damn, that had to be his parents. He glanced between the snoozing form of Will, whose feet he was still holding for some reason, and the door. He looked at Grace with pleading eyes. She smirked at him. "Oh, calm down. I'll stall them while you try to wake Sleeping Beauty over there. I suggest a kiss. And you may want to lock Jack up somewhere for the time being – he isn't good with strangers, tends to run them off."

Adam felt a migraine coming on. He heard Grace greet his parents, keeping them in the hallway. Will was completely out of it, jaw hung open and eyes seemingly welded shut. He left him on the floor, running to the kitchen to get some water. Unfortunately, in the millisecond he was gone Jack had devised his own methods to wake him up – which was to slap him silly and hit him with pillows. Strangely, it worked. Will came to with a groan, rubbing his head. "What the hell just happened?"

Adam breathed a sigh of relief, kicking Jack out of the way so he could give his boyfriend a "yay you aren't braindead!" kiss. Mid-kiss he mumbled, "Grace hit you with a large metal object, you went down, and general mayhem ensued. And right now my parents are standing outside the door with Grace who I really _do not _trust with them for too long."

Will looked at him with glazed eyes. "Un-hunh."

And so Adam left a dazed Will on the floor so he could do as Grace suggested, lock Jack away – in Will's closet. And he even remembered to order some Chinese food, since everything in the apartment became inedible as Grace and Jack got their hands on it.

With all the chaos, he, again, forgot to breathe, and almost fainted by the time he made it to the door to let his parents in. He froze as he saw the looks on the faces that greeted him. Grace, perfectly oblivious, was gesturing wildly about some story. His mother and father though, were perfectly flustered. His dad looked like he was about to take her head off. _This can't be good…_

Adam gave them a shaky smile and led them inside. He was glad to see Will standing and smiling, polite small talk at the ready. Will was a true gentleman, really – his smile barely faltering as Roger gave him a high-powered grimace that must have taken him days to perfect. No one can look that dangerous and truly disgusted without some practice in front of the mirror. Will shook his head and said brightly, "So, who wants some egg nog?"

--

_A few hours later: _

Will ran out of the apartment, after Adam who had snuck out only a few moments ago. He was angry, and he knew he was right to feel that way… but on the other hand he could not help but feel some sympathy and concern for Adam. He loved him and hated to see him go through this. But that did not give him the right to use him like this. To lie to him. To hurt him.

He found him in the stairwell, staring blankly at the walls. Will walked slowly down the steps, leaning against the railing as he studied his boyfriend. He spoke softly. "I don't know why you let him do this to you."

Adam kept his eyes on the wall. His eyebrows furrowed and his fists clenched, but he did not answer him. Will continued. "You should have told me he was trying to get you to move back home. Then maybe I would have had more time to convince you otherwise, or to maybe kick his ass and use my mob connections to make sure he never comes near you again."

Adam said simply, "You don't have any mob connections - you're a WASP from Connecticut."

Will smiled, empty as it was. He did not want to forgive Adam. He wanted to push him into doing the right thing – for them, their relationship, and for Adam himself. But, instead, he found himself sitting down next to him, wrapping his arms around him comfortingly. Adam sensed Will's anger, which made him feel even guiltier. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

Will withdrew his arms and crossed them, giving him a disapproving look. "You have to tell him about us. I'm not going to let you closet me, or Jack, or even yourself. How would you feel if you were in my situation?"

Adam just said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for unleashing him on you, I'm sorry for being too weak to go through with this. Most of all I'm sorry for locking Jack in your closet and subjecting your clothes to him."

Will's eyes widened. "Jack's been in my _closet? _I thought he went over to Karen's to go carol to all her staff. God, I hope he went to the bathroom before you stuck him in there. If I smell urine you are _so _cleaning out and disinfecting my entire room."

Adam laughed. "Okay, okay. Whatever you want. Just don't get all angry arms on me again."

Will gestured at him wildly. "Why do people keep on making fun of my angry arms!"

Adam laughed again, infinitely happy that things were at least somewhat patched up. He suddenly pulled Will in for a kiss, pushing him up against the wall. He ran his hands across Will's chest and through his hair, smirking as Will let out a small noise of contentment. He broke the kiss abruptly, running back upstairs, leaving a flustered Will behind.

--

Adam wished he had thought this through. He wished that he had had the mind to armor up before unleashing this piece of information on his father. He wished he had the power of invisibility as well, because that would most definitely help in this situation.

His father was… angry was one way to describe it. Although simply 'angry' did not completely describe the vein-throbbing, purple-faced, clenched teeth raving mad he was at this moment. It did not describe the cold eyes that shot torpedoes and the hands formed in fists. It did not describe the flames that Adam imagined were coming from his father's nose and out of his ears and above his head. No, no, no – angry was not quite the word.

Perfectly confident and with his boyfriend right beside him, Adam had simply told his parents the truth. That he was gay, had always _been_ gay, and was currently rooming with his boyfriend (although that was somewhat unintentional.) Upon hearing this fact, his father seemed to freeze. His wine glass was literally stuck halfway to his mouth, his foot stopped mid-tap.

His step-mother, Mary, on the other hand, went into a frenzy. A high-pitched, ear drum bursting shriek came first. This was followed by the perfectly hilarious flight of everything she was holding – purse, wine, brie on a cracker, her bracelet. All went flailing in many different directions – the cheese landing unceremoniously in Roger's mid-air wine glass.

It was a disaster.

They could laugh about it, they really could. Adam had learned long ago that the only way to get through life was to take things in stride, especially where his parents were concerned. He may not have always lived by this, letting them create chaos in his life on many occasions, but he recently decided to indoctrinate it. And by recently, it was about five minutes ago. In the stairwell. With Will.

So he smirked in response to their stereotypical reactions. Not a smart move, really, since this seemed to infuriate his dad even more. His mother did not notice. What was funny, though, and what Adam did not expect, was that after a moment Mary seemed to calm down. At first her face was shocked, to be sure, but then it changed into a more serene expression. Almost like she was expecting this. Adam at first thought she was having one of her spiritual moments and was asking Jesus for guidance or something. Because, apparently, Jesus knew how to deal with a gay son.

Because of her religion, and her very strict belief system, he had always assumed she would start spouting garbage about him going to hell and everything as soon as she heard. But she seemed to be taking the news ridiculously well. She even hugged him. Where the hell was Bloody Mary - the unforgiving tyrant? This could not have been the same woman.

Mary patted Adam's face with a small smile and warm eyes. "It's okay, honey. I'm sure it must have been very hard for you to tell us this. And although I disagree with your… decision, I understand that it is your decision to make."

Will started to protest this, vehemently opposed to the whole 'decision' concept. Adam stopped him though. If this was how she was able to deal with it, then so be it, he thought. They could argue later if need be, but right now he was ecstatic that she was actually… accepting.

Meanwhile, Jack and Grace were looking on expectantly. They both secretly wanted to see Roger blow up, but of course when questioned they would say they were only concerned for Adam. Will was standing loyally by his boyfriend's side, relatively quiet, waiting for it to play out. He had a resolute expression on his face.

Mary clasped her hands together and gave Adam a peck on the cheek. "Well, how bout I get us some more drinks. Roger, you want some?"

Everyone gazed at the man with eyebrows so scrunched together they became one long line. Jack giggled and thought to himself, _He looks constipated._

Everything was incredibly still, no one moved an inch. Adam was so shocked by his step-mom's reaction that he completely forgot about Roger. His heart pounded inside his chest. "Um, Dad?"

His father took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his nose, nostrils flaring. He questioned, so quietly it was hard to hear, "You're dating Will?"

Adam nodded, his voice caught in his throat. Roger rose from his feet, at his full intimidating six-foot-two, and walked over to Will. Adam inwardly cheered at Will's stoic demeanor. He did not flinch as the man came closer, breathing on his face. He did not look afraid at all, except for the slight shaking of his hands, which only Adam noticed. Roger paused for a moment, before saying, "You may have been able to… brainwash… my son into believing in your kind of lifestyle. But he is going to come home right now and I will fix him right up. Because I may not be able to control you but I will save him, God help me. My son will not be a faggot. Do you hear me?"

His eyes were trained on Will but Adam knew he was talking to him. He suddenly found himself unable to move, pathetically leaving Will to stand up for him. His boyfriend, again, showed no signs of being intimidated. "No. You can't take him. He's twenty-four years old for Chrissakes. Just… leave him alone."

Mary spoke up from behind Roger. "Now you don't need to curse, William."

Adam rolled his eyes. Then jumped about ten feet as he saw his dad's fist slam into Will's face, wincing as he heard the distinct sound of bones breaking. Will made an oomph sound and staggered over to the couch. Blood was dripping from his nose. "Thuck, I think I bwoke ith."

Faintly Adam heard Jack and Grace shouting and his mother burst into tears. But mostly he could only hear the roar in his ears, the roar of anger and adrenaline waiting to be spent. The roar of years of pent-up resentment and aggression. This was the final straw, he thought.

His mind seemed to switch off momentarily. His blood burned. He felt detached from his body. He watched as that Adam-like body walked quietly over to Roger, pulled back his arm and threw all the power he possibly could into the fist that tore into his dad's body. He watched calmly as that body continued to punch and kick and fight, while letting out incomprehensible shouts of rage. The Adam-like body was somehow able to overpower the larger and more violent man. Somehow the man ended up on the floor, bleeding on the hardwood. As the adrenaline was spent and the body was worn-out beyond belief Adam came back into himself. Things seemed to focus again.

His father lay sprawled on the floor in front of him. Blood was trickling down his chin and bruises were already starting to form on his face. He was coughing a little, not quite believing what had just happened. He needed a moment to take it all in. Adam, himself, was shocked. He had never been in a fight before in his life; he did not even know that he knew _how _to throw a punch.

Adam was trembling. The powerful fists loosened into shaking hands. He felt like crying but knew he could not. He did not feel powerful or good or right about what just happened. His father had it coming, but it did not make Adam feel any better about him or about their relationship. It did not change anything.

Mary flew to the injured man on the floor, while the injured man on the couch flew to Adam. Will walked behind him and put his hands lightly on his shaking arms, not really sure what to do. Mary sobbed next to her husband, distraught over the situation. Grace and Jack continued to watch on, doing absolutely nothing to help and being generally worthless at the moment.

Will was the first to speak, his commanding yet soft voice directed at the pair on the floor. "I think that you should go."

They did not protest. Roger's eyes never met his son's as he dragged his aching body out of the apartment. Mary followed, shooting Adam a concerned but sympathetic gaze. As soon as the door closed Adam felt relief run through him. "I… I can't believe I did that."

Jack chirped in next to him. "That has got to be the sexiest thing you have ever done, Adam. Seriously."

Grace laughed and slapped him on the arm. "And I thought you were a pacifist."

Adam's face was expressionless, still feeling a bit out of sorts. Today had been a strange day. Will noticed this and shooed his friends out of the apartment. He led Adam to the couch; setting him down for fear that he might faint. He rubbed his shoulders a little and kissed his cheek, speaking soothingly. "That was an… unconventional way to do that, but I think it did the trick. I'm proud of you, sweetie. I've never had a boyfriend punch someone out for me. Give a girlish slap once in awhile, but never truly beat anyone up."

Adam felt like _he _was the one who got beaten up. His heart was still going a mile a minute. He leaned back against Will and let his warmth envelope him. He tried not to hyperventilate. "I don't think I'm going to be seeing them for awhile, I think."

Will started stroking Adam's hair. "That's a good thing, right?"

Adam laughed. "Yeah… I guess it is. A very good thing."

Will whispered in his ear, lips almost touching his skin. "You're free."

"I guess I am." Adam responded, starting to see the situation for what it was. "I'm… free."

He savored the words, liking how they felt on his tongue. He was free now. He was free to start over, to start a life with Will. The chains that had been holding him back were now broken. His past would be in his memories, yes, but they would stay there. They no longer haunted him.

There were so many options, so many possibilities. But at this moment, Adam only wanted to spend a quiet Christmas with his boyfriend. He smiled at Will and kissed him until he ran out of breath. "I love you, you know."

Will laughed and said that he loved him, too.

**--**

**A/N: And that is the end! Yay, I finally finished it! So, thank you to all who have reviewed and stuck with this story. Especially Blindinglight and Robi. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
